This Side of the Moon
by Lady's Mantle
Summary: When all is said and done, and the smoke clears, you know there are some lines that still you shouldn't cross: But someone has to do it. A tale of Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy...
1. Chapter1

DISCALIMER: I do not own _**Harry Potter**_ or any Characters from the Original Works by _**JK Rowling.**_ The only thing I own is the scenario that they find them selves in for this tale.

This is written post _Deathly Hallows_ and I have tried to stay close to cannon with what is stated. I write this filling in that shaded gray area of time that has not been defined by any writings. I also tried to stick close to the epilogue...19 years is a long time and a lot could happen in between. If I make a mistake with canon - oh well.

All quoted material if any will be noted at the bottom of each chapter crediting the appropriate muse.

Thank you for taking the time to review and Enjoy!

**Chapter One - Babblings and Ball Gowns**

The lock softly clicked in the heavy English Oak door. She was glad to be home it had been a very long journey looking for the spinning wheel of the legendary Sleeping Beauty. Pushing the heavy door open Luna let her bag slide off her shoulder and onto the floor in the entrance hall. She wanted to soak for a week in her huge bathtub, with plumeria smelling bubbles floating around her head. But that wouldn't happen tonight as she only had a little more than an hour to get ready for one of the biggest charity balls of the season.

She quickly made her way to her bedroom and opened her wardrobe taking out the dressiest ball gown she owned. Turning to the mirror she held the long black satin dress to her figure to see how it looked against her tired frame. Hoping that she could make her glamour charms do the trick Luna undressed and hopped in the shower.

Luna had inherited _**The Quibbler**_ from her father when he passed just a little over a year ago. She had been drowning herself in her work at the paper and tried to avoid contact with her friends as her father was the only family she had and now he was gone. She hadn't kept in touch with her friends like she should have; everyone was so busy with their own lives these days. The last time she saw Ginny and Harry was at last years Quidditch World Cup, they were playing for the Chudley Cannons. She was taking pictures and interviewing Harry. The last she heard Ginny had decided to take a break from Quidditch.

She slipped into her dress then picked up her wand doing a glamour charm on her face and her hair. After she knotted her hair on top of her head she picked up two ebony hairclips fastening them in her hair. Looking at her reflection in the mirror she felt like she didn't know the woman starring back at her. Her world had changed so much over the past couple of years; she wasn't the Luna she used to be. She had seen pain, heartache, death and loneliness had crept in somewhere in the midst. She gathered a few things from the dresser and grabbed the matching purse to her gown stuffing in it her quill and parchment. Taking one last look at her self a knock came at her door.

Luna slipped on her black heels and made her way to her front door; she could see the figure through the stained glass. A slight smile graced her lips as she opened the door to her partner in crime Dennis Creevey. He had been her photographer for _The Quibbler_ for the past three years, and her personal go between.

"Wow!" Dennis exclaimed when he saw her standing there. He had his camera hanging around his neck. "I hope you know I barely avoided a thrashing this evening. Collette was none too happy about me leaving so soon."

"I know and I thank you dearly for going with me Dennis. I haven't seen anyone in over a year," her voice had a nervous edge to it. "Dad usually handled this event and I just attended and mingled with the guest." She was very close to her father and it still wasn't easy for her to talk about him. "But this year I am supposed to speak on behalf of The Quibbler and the large donation we are making to the Witches' and Children's Centre at St. Mungos. I hear tell we are being matched by another donor. That will be quite a sum of money helping getting it properly staffed and up and running." She shut and locked the door behind her.

Dennis had his normal huge grin on his face when they arrived. There was a young attendant at the entrance door checking off guest and telling them where they were sitting.

"Name?" he asked in a genial tone.

"Luna Lovegood and Dennis Creevey," she answered in her dreamy voice.

The young man ran his finger down a list of names and looked up at her then said, "You and your guest will be sitting at the front table in front of the podium, with Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley." He nodded his head to her and gestured for them to enter.

She took a deep breath and looped her arm through Dennis'; together they walked into the dimly lit room. She felt as if she had just entered a time warp as she stood at the top of the familiar stairs of the ball room. Slowly but surely she and Dennis made their way down the steps and to the front table. She saw quite a few familiar faces that she had not seen in sometime. Nodding her head and smiling; she and Dennis continued toward their seats. The flickering lights of the spinning ball overhead played on the dancers in the middle of the room. The soft music was playing as many people danced around the room. She heard laughing and talking echoing in her head as she scanned the room to see if she recognized anyone.

"Walk around and see if you can get any interesting photos," she said to Dennis.

He nodded his head and walked off towards the outskirts of the room. Luna made her way to the refreshment table to get her a stiff drink. As she took her drink from the server a familiar voice called her name.

"Luna?"

She smiled and turned to see Hermione looking at her with wide eyes.

"Hermione!" Luna smiled at her as Hermione pulled her into a hug. Luna pulled back and took a good look at her. She looked as collected as ever.

"You look tired and thin," stated Hermione as she looked at her. "Why haven't you kept in contact, Luna? You promised, Ginny and I have been so worried."

"I know, I am sorry," Luna began, but was interrupted by another familiar voice.

"Luna, it's so good to see you," Neville came strolling up beside her with Susan Bones on his arm.

"You too Neville," Luna smiled.

"So how's it been going Neville?" Luna said then took a sip of her drink.

"Well I got the Herbology Professor position at Hogwarts after Professor Sprout retired. Susan and I are getting married at Christmas this year," he was smiling as he looked at Susan.

"That's great Neville congratulations to the both of you," Luna smiled back, the flashes of camera's caught her eye at entrance of the room. She saw Harry and Ginny entering the room; the camera's, Dennis' included were clicking and flashing away. A few steps behind them was Draco Malfoy alone and rolling his eyes at Harry. Then a big surprise entered the room when George Weasley and Pansy Parkinson entered behind Draco. She started to edge her way to them when a loud booming voice asked everyone to take their seats.

"Now we are all gathered here this evening to collect monies to keep our wonderful St. Mungos in operation another year."

Luna took her seat at the same table as Harry and Ginny. The man continued on for a good thirty minutes about how much he appreciated the kind donations being made this evening to such a fine establishment. Luna didn't have time to speak to either of them in between the applause and rambling of the portly mustached man.

"This evening Ms. Luna Lovegood of _The Quibbler_ will honor us with a few words."

Slowly Luna rose from her seat; swallowing hard she hesitantly made her way to the podium. Standing at the podium she felt a lump rise in her throat. Her voice cracked a bit as she spoke to the crowd of people. She had no idea what was coming out of her mouth while she spoke; she was nervous and her palms were sweaty. She could hear her voice but that was about it, she kept focus on Mr. Weasley who was sitting at the very front table. His and Molly's smiling faces were so comforting to her. She was walking away from the podium and back to her seat when she came out of her trance. She sat back down and finished off her drink. Letting out her breath she smiled at Harry and Ginny, who were smiling back at her. She was starting to actually enjoy her evening.

The man at the podium made several more announcements of donors and such when he finally announced a donation that had been matched to what _The Quibbler_ was donating. The man said that the donor preferred to have his identity withheld at the time being. Once all the clapping and wooing and ahhhing was over the crowd was dismissed to mingle. And pledge their donations at the back of the room. Luna talked with Harry and Ginny for a longtime as did Dennis. There was so much that had happened.

"Wow I can't believe there are so many people here tonight; I do hope that the hospital makes out well?" Luna stated then took a drink from her glass.

"Harry and I are engaged," Ginny said flashing the diamond on her finger in Luna's face. "So are Ron and Hermione, we are planning a double wedding."

"That why you took the break from Quidditch?" Luna asked taking Ginny's hand in hers to look at the sparkling gem on her finger.

"Yeah, and Harry is officially retiring this year too, it will be his last World Cup." Ginny looked positively elated.

"Bet that won't go over well with a lot of fan's Harry." Luna crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair. She could see by the look on Harry's face he was ready to take a break from the demanding sport.

"There will be other's they can obsess about, besides I plan on going to work at the Ministry," he said. "And I can't take anymore of the hub-bub and keeping up experiences, like Ginny dating Malfoy."

"You dated Malfoy?" Luna asked in an odd tone.

"I would hardly call it dating," Ginny smiled. "We went to dinner a couple of times is all; he does own the Cannons now."

"He owns the Cannons?" Luna asked in disbelief. "When did that happen?"

"Near the end of last year," Harry answered, then picked up a piece of cheese from his plate. "Not a bad owner if you ask me."

"He is never around, except for a few games here and there, and then he never speaks to the team." Ginny laughed.

"Exactly," Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Viktor got married," stated Ginny.

"Wow to who?" she asked.

"Harry's old girlfriend, Cho Chang."

Luna nearly choked on her drink.

"Yeah that was our reaction too," Ginny smirked, and then raised her eyebrows in Harry's direction. "You have missed all the drama."

"I know, I am sorry you guys, it just has been so much pressure," she began, "I know I didn't see you guys much before hand, then when dad…" she trailed off.

"We understand," Harry took her hand. "It isn't as we have been beating down your doorstep, or where ever it is you find yourself these days."

Dennis strolled back over to the table. "Hey you guys squeeze in." He lifted his camera and motioned for the three of them to get closer. "Say Chocolate Frogs." He snapped the picture of the three of them sitting there together.

"Well if you ladies will excuse me I have some mingling to do," Harry said "You will keep in touch won't you," he kissed Luna on the cheek.

Ginny talked for what seemed like for ever as people Luna hadn't seen in quite sometime dropped by to say hello to her and see how she was doing. Ginny was gabbing away when she looked up to see Draco Malfoy leaned against the wall looking her way. Shortly they were joined by Hermione. She had so much to tell Luna and catch up with her on she began to talk as much as Ginny did. Dennis came back by and took another picture of the three of them. It was getting late and the guests were beginning to leave; Luna stood to give Hermione a hug as Ron came by and escorted her away.

"Please Luna, don't be a stranger, okay and I wanted to thank you for your donation to the Witch's Center," she hugged Luna again.

"I only do it because the best doctor I know works there," Luna smiled and winked at her.

Gazing around the room Luna summoned the server to bring her another drink. She had seen Kingsly Shacklebot and Mr. Weasley having a hearty chat. At the center of the room were many Ministry officials she had recognized, and they were all guffawing and patting each other on the backs. She did miss her dad at times like these; he was always very colorful on occasions like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Times Reminisced

Luna watched as her friends left the ball room, it had been good to see them all again. So many people had talked to her and ask her how she was doing where she had been keeping herself. Busy was her answer to most of them, as she had been very busy; there were things that people didn't understand about her or most people anyway. She had pushed all her friends aside when her father died some took it better than others. She didn't do it intentionally of course or maybe she did.

As Luna chatted with different guest she eventually found her way to George and Pansy. She walked up beside them and stood for a moment before she spoke. Honestly she didn't think either of them recognized her.

"George," she said in a soft voice.

"Luna!" he almost knocked her down getting to his feet to hug her. Pansy nearly fell out of her seat. "It's so good to see you." He continued to hug her so tightly he was cutting her breath off.

"Good to see you too George," she said in a squeezed voice. He let go of her and put his hands on her shoulders like his mother would, giving her the once over.

"Where have you been keeping yourself these days," he said as he pulled out a seat for her to sit down. "You look tired and thin."

"For Merlin's sake, you sound like your mother," Pansy said rolling her eyes with a huge smile on her face. "He is right though." Pansy looked over Luna's shoulder to a figure in the shadows leaning against the wall. Luna turned to see who she was looking at, and then brought her attention back to the two in front of her.

"Still working for Malfoy?" Luna propped her chin on her fist as she spoke to Pansy.

"On and off, when he actually calls me to do a job, he has been doing most of them himself these days, keeps to himself mostly. But still, he pays me very well when I go to check something out for him," Pansy said as she watched him for a second then turned back to Luna.

"How about you, how have you been Luna?" Pansy seemed very concerned.

"I'm doing well, can't complain, been very busy. Running a paper is harder than I thought," she said half heartedly.

"Come off it Luna you were running that paper well before your father died," Pansy said stiffly.

Luna took a deep breath closing her eyes. Her father's death had been a bigger blow to her than she had wanted it to be. He was her only family; though she had better not let Mrs. Weasley hear her say that. She felt he was her last permanent thing in her world and now he was gone. She was a grown woman she should be able to move past his death. But deep down she knew it wasn't the death of her father that was at the root of her reclusive life now.

George shot a disapproving look at Pansy when she made her comment.

"I didn't know you two knew each other that well," George said sidestepping Pansy.

"Yeah sort of," Pansy said indirectly. "We have an antiquities obsession in common."

"Your right Pansy," Luna nodded her head, she stood pushing her chair back. "I have an early morning. It has been good seeing you two again."

"You in town for a few days then?" Pansy asked watching her close shifting her eyes to the wall.

George stood giving her a hug.

"No, I have to get-," she tired to say before Pansy cut her off.

"Good I will meet you in the morning for coffee and shopping," Pansy said not giving Luna a chance to decline. "The Leakey Cauldron at nine."

"Pansy," George looked disgruntled at Pansy.

Luna raised her eyebrow and said thickly, "Nine is fine, at the Leakey Cauldron."

"Good see you then," Pansy smiled almost wickedly.

Luna said goodbye to George and Pansy making her way toward the exit at the back of the room, she felt like she was in slow motion as she scanned the room for Dennis. Her head was beginning to hurt as she looked for him. Finally she caught site of a flashing camera near where Kingsly was standing with Mr. Weasley. Suddenly the music and talking was beginning to be too loud and she needed to get out of the room Things were starting to blur a bit, her eyes weren't' focusing well. Her breathing had become erratic as she attempted to make her way to Dennis. She didn't think she could take another step; her body grew tiered. She was close to Dennis when an arm slipped around her waist keeping her from falling.

"You look ill madam," a sardonic voice whispered in her ear.

Luna didn't turn her head to look in the face of her rescuer.

"Thank you but I am fine," her voice remained steady. She started having these episodes when the curse that killed her father passed through him to her. She only got a little of its affects, and a little was falling short of death.

She turned her head seeing that Dennis noticed her being escorted out of the room. He excused himself from his conversation with Kingsly and Mr. Weasley and followed her.

She was leaning heavily on the man with his arm around her when she heard Dennis call out.

"Malfoy!"

Draco turned his head to see Dennis coming towards them he stopped, still supporting Luna's tired thin frame.

"We need to get her home," Dennis said lifting her chin so he could see her better. "She is pale, and in pain."

"I am fine, honestly. It will pass in a few minutes," Luna said in an exhausted voice.

She no sooner finished speaking when her body went totally limp.

- - - -

Dennis barely caught her. Draco picked her up and looked at her lying listless in his arms. "This is fine?" He looked at Dennis for more of an explanation.

"They are more frequent and she sleeps for days sometimes," Dennis looked at Luna; very concerned.

Draco shook his head closing his eyes briefly. "I am taking her home," he said very reverenced.

Dennis nodded his head and clasped his hand on Draco's shoulder. "She needs help, maybe she will listen to you," he sounded desperate. "She promised me she would see someone at St. Mungo's. I am very concerned about her Draco."

"Me too," Draco said looking at Luna, he then disapperated with her to Malfoy Manor.

- - -

Draco rushed Luna to the nearest room on the first floor laying her gently down on the bed; Dennis was not far behind him. He stood in the door way and watched as Draco took extreme care in seeing to Luna. She looked ghostly almost as he removed her shoes placing them neatly on the bedside table. He removed her onyx jewelry laying them beside her shoes. He covered her with the down comforter then took his wand and flicked it at the fire place. Sitting down in the high-backed chair by the bed he put his head in his hands. He looked up and stared into the fire.

"You can go Dennis, I will watch after her," Draco said as he turned his gaze to Dennis

He nodded his head and answered him, "Owl me if you need me."

Draco let out a deep breath and nodded back. He didn't look back as he heard him disapperated from the doorway. He closed his eyes and thought back to the first time he actually noticed Luna for what she really was; a beautiful and intelligent woman.

It was a year maybe two after the war with Voldemort, he was sitting in the Leaky Cauldron in London he was supposed to be meeting a man about a potential artifact. Sipping his piping hot tea the door opened and in walked Luna Lovegood. He couldn't help but smirk as he watched her walk towards Tom the bartender. She looked disheveled as usual her wand stuck behind her ear, her worn leather backpack flung across her shoulder and a camera around her neck. He watched her conversation with Tom; she turned and looked at him, then back to Tom. She was shaking her head as Tom was nodding his and gesturing in Draco's general direction. He could tell that she was none too happy about what ever it was Tom was telling her. Letting out a heavy breath and a very agitated look across her face she headed in his direction.

Stopping at his table she said to him in a nonchalant, yet very surreal voice, "Show me what you have." She let her bag slide off her shoulder and into one of the empty chairs. Removing her camera resting it on the table she took the chair next to Draco.

"Ms. Lovegood, do you really think that would be appropriate?" He couldn't help his sarcasm.

"Tempting as it sounds Mr. Malfoy, I am very busy and don't have time for your charades. Now what is it you have that might interest me?" she smiled coolly crossing her legs and folding her arms, her voice still as slow and dreaming as ever.

He had never realized just how long her legs were before, the black leather boots up to her knees, and the short orange tartan skirt let him see quickly just how long they were. Her shirt was awful, looked as if she had washed her dishes with it. And those awful earrings, what where they, animal's teeth? That wand stuck behind her ear and her hair falling from what ever style she had attempted for the day.

"I am sure it does, but it is not I who has called you here today," he returned her smile. "Shouldn't you be out chasing Potter around doing another over fabulous story on him?"

"You didn't send me this?" she pulled a rolled piece of parchment from inside her shirt and laid it on the table. As Draco picked it up Tom brought her a cup of tea.

As he unrolled the parchment he could smell her on it, sandalwood mixed with jasmine. He looked the parchment over it looked as frazzled as she did; but there was something about her something he hadn't noticed before. Before he laid her parchment down he produced one of his own holding it up so she could see it. Then he handed it to her so she could read it.

"So what now?" she said laying the piece of parchment on the table.

"I guess we wait," he raised his teacup to her.

Draco didn't understand he usually intimidated most people especially when a business deal was about to go down. But Lovegood didn't seem to be bothered by him at all as she sat their staring at him. She didn't even bother to act like she wasn't looking at him when he looked up. He hated to admit it but she unnerved him a bit, her cool, big blue eyes looking at him as if he were just any other man sitting there. Most people fidgeted in their seats in his presence and kept feeling for their wands as if he were about to curse them. Her demeanor was one he had not encountered often and especially in a young woman, but then again she had never showed any fear towards him. A few minutes passed when she looked at her watch then took a sip of tea.

"So I hear you are into antiquities of all kinds these days," she said leaning toward him.

He nodded his head, "Yes, but I like those rare ones that muggles have had in their possessions for years." A wicked smile came across his lips.

"I am still into the rare find, of any sorts," she half smiled. "Good men seem to be the rarest of all."

"Careful now you may just hurt my feelings," he poured them both another cup of tea. "So do you know what we are supposed to be looking at?"

"Not really, just was told that he had something of interest," she shrugged her shoulders.

Just then a worn looking man came in the pub. He was carrying a tatty looking satchel over his shoulder; he limped on his left leg and was smoking a cigar. He headed straight for Draco and Luna; plopping down in a chair he removed his bag from his shoulder to the table. "Sorry I am late, had a bit of trouble with my last customer. Didn't want to pay what we had agreed on," his voice was surly. "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Lovegood. I am Merchant, Jack Merchant."

"I don't have all day what is it you have?" Luna said his voice brusque.

Both men smirked at her. The old man removed a small leather pouch from his satchel and laid it on the table. Returning his satchel to the floor he licked his lips as then slowly unwrapped the small leather pouch to reveal a small dagger with a bone white handle inlaid with silver and gold patterns looking like a snake. The letters MG were inlaid in emeralds.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Draco said wanting to touch the dagger. "You found an artifact that belonged to Marvolo Gaunt," he said in a low voice.

"Not Marvolo, Draco, Merope," Luna said taking the dagger in her hands. The handle was about six inches in length the blade was the same and about an inch and half wide. She was totally taken in by the dagger it was elegant and eerie at the same time.

"May I?" Draco held out his hand. Luna transferred the dagger from her hand to his brushing the palm of his hand with her fingers. Draco felt a bit of a warm spark as her skin touched his. It didn't seem to faze her. He studied the dagger for a minute then turned his attention to the old man. "What do you want for it?"

The man smiled at Draco as if they were now speaking the same language.

"Who cares what he wants for it," Luna said narrowing her eyes on the man. "Where did you get it? Who ever had this will come looking for it," she said leaning back in her chair looking back and forth between Draco and Jack.

"I doubt that very seriously miss," the man said gruffly. "I bought it fair and square from a muggle peddler in the market, didn't know what he had, as most of 'em don't."

"Name your price," Draco reiterated his intention to purchase the artifact.

"Write down what you will offer me on a piece of parchment," the man removed a quill and a small square piece of parchment from his bag.

Draco took the quill and parchment scribbling on it with a smug look on his face. He laid the quill down and pushed the square paper back to the man. The old man picked up the paper and looked at it and smiled. He nodded his head and pushed the paper to Luna. She looked at it with a look of disappointment on her face. Picking up the quill she shrugged her shoulders and scribbled something down then pushed it back to Jack.

Jack took the dagger from Draco and wrapped it up in the leather pouch. "Sold, to the lady." He smiled and handed the dagger to Luna.

She removed a small pouch and a form from her bag, exchanging items with him. Draco's mouth was hanging open when he heard this.

The man grabbed his bag and stood scrapping his chair across the floor. "Pleasure doing business with you," he said and nodded to Luna. "Maybe next time Mr. Malfoy." With that he turned and limped out of the bar.

Luna smiled back she stood and put the pouch in her satchel. She didn't say anything to him as she gathered her things. Slinging her satchel over her shoulder she reached in her pocket to pull out some money for her tea.

"I've got it," he grabbed her wrist as she started to the bar.

Luna looked down at his hand holding on to her wrist then looked back at Draco. His grip was firm but not hurtful; she could see he wanted to ask her what beat his offer. She smiled and said, "Thanks, I owe you one."

"Come on Lovegood aren't you going to even tell me what beat my offer?" he said standing; he could smell her sandalwood and jasmine even better.

"First all call me Luna, second it is not proper etiquette to boast about ones winnings," she smiled and winked at him.

"Sorry Luna. But you saw my offer what did you do triple it?" he pressed her for an answer.

"Let's just say that Mr. Merchant was a quidditch fan of the Bulgarian team and he loves The Quibbler," she shrugged her shoulders and readjusted her bag then headed out the door saying good by to Tom.

Draco shook his head and said to himself out loud, "She didn't offer him money at all, smart one she is. More than I gave her credit for."

He laid his money for the tab on the table and headed out to catch her. As he went out into the muggle streets of London he caught site of her walking in her sauntering manner. He wandered why she hadn't just apperated back to her house, so he decided to follow her a bit. After all he felt he was in some sort of payback for the way she had just underhanded him in front of his face. He felt cheated and damn it you should never cheat a cheater. She continued down the streets stopping every so often to talk to the muggles that lined some of the sidewalks and alley ways he even saw her pull what looked like piping hot plates from her satchel and give to a man who disappeared down the alley way. As Draco kept his distance he wandered what she was doing, as soon as he got to the alley where the man had disappeared into he saw him and his family huddled at the end around a barrel with a fire in it. These muggles seemed to know her and look eagerly at her presence, it was hard for Draco to fathom that there were people who had no homes to live in. He continued to follow her to until she had been walking for about thirty minutes, then she ducked in the alley way and he heard her disapperated. Quickly he made his way to the alley way and followed her.

He appeared in another part of London he saw her just in time disappear into what looked like an apartment or flat. But they were separated like small houses so he went around to the back door. Luna stopped just inside her entrance hall and took the dagger out of her satchel. Removing her wand from behind her ear she tapped a mirror that hung on the wall. The surface looked like it turned to liquid she put the dagger through the liquid glass and removed her hand empty. Smiling to her self she tapped the mirror again. He moved around to the back of the building hopefully to get a better view when the back door opened, Luna standing there as if she had expected him.

"You don't strike me as a back door man," she said stepping aside gesturing for him to come in.

"Generally I'm not but for you I will make an exception," he walked into the small kitchen. It was light blue with some tacky curtains and a table that looked like it had been through the first Wizarding War. The four chairs were mismatched and looked to be in as bad of condition. He felt like he was in the Weasley house though he knew Luna could afford better things, so why didn't she? She brushed against him as she walked to the sink the kitchen was very small as was the whole of the apartment. He felt his blood rush through his body as hers brushed against his.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I'm here?" he said as he pulled out one of the chairs and sat down. He watched her as she put a kettle of water on the stove.

"No need you are going to tell me whether I ask you or not," she smiled as she removed two cups from the cupboard. "Besides, I knew you would come."

Draco had been peering through the small doorway to the tattered sofa that sat in her living room. Everything in this place looked as if it had been purchased at a fourth hand shop. Wait did she say she knew he would come? How could she know he would come?

"I could just put a binding charm on you and reach in your mirror and take it," he brought his eyes back to her face. She was leaning against the counter with one foot crossed over the other at the ankle. He couldn't help but stare at her, damn he was starring. What was he thinking this would never work, surely Lovegood wouldn't make a deal with him, or much less…he had to clear his head of those thoughts? This was Lovegood she couldn't possibly know what she possessed, not Lovegood. "And, that is the second time today you have cut me deep Lovegood."

"Luna," she said abruptly. "So the hard hearted Draco Malfoy has blood in his veins after all."

"Yes he does. As the Looney Luna Lovegood has a brain floating around under that blonde hair," he stood from his seat.

"What ever gave you the impression that I didn't?" she said as she stood straighter and closer to him.

Draco unfastened his cloak and threw it over the chair as the kettle on the stove whistled; causing the both of them to jump. Luna didn't move she just reached beside her turning off the eye. Draco moved closer to her looking in her eyes the whole time, he was hoping to put her on edge a bit but failed miserably. She just stared at him back, no fear what so ever. It just made him more determined, but in the process he was putting himself on edge. He noticed the hair pins that had been holding her hair up were made of ebony and had elegant carvings on them. He reached up and touched them.

"Nice where did you come across these," he pulled them from her hair letting it spill over her shoulders.

Looking down and removing them from his hands she answered, "They were my mothers."

She moved and turned to get some cups from the cabinet; he reached out and grabbed her arm, spinning her back around to face him. She wasn't shocked or scared by his movement, and when he pulled her even closer she tugged on his shirt pulling him closer to her, causing him to fall into her slightly. He had worked this out in his head but this was not the outcome he had reached. He figured she would be cursing or slapping him by now and he had not counted on the heat behind the kiss that met his lips. Her tongue tracing his, her teeth pulling at his mouth, no he had definitely not originated this in his mind's eye.

She had him pushed to the door, pressing her body into him. The fabric of his shirt gave way to the strength in her hands sending a button to the kitchen floor. He pushed her back a little, turning her back to the door. Now, he could regain control over the situation. But she did not stop kissing him. Her hot breath was now on his chin, his neck, his ear. His hands were fumbling with her clothes; normally he was polished, and smooth at this, but now he had clumsy hands practically ripping the tale of her shirt from the top of the skirt.

Before he realized what was actually taking place, Draco had her lifted and on to the old table top. She wasn't giving him time to breathe much less think. Did she plan this, was she this sly and devious. Or was she just simply turning the tables on him?

Barely catching his breath, he asked her, "You planned this didn't you?" Then he pinned her hands to the table above her head. He was looking directly into her face her lips red and swollen, her cheeks flushed and her neck splotched with heat. Though the room was a bit chilly, he was hotter than ever, sweat forming on his lip.

"Fucking stop talking and do it," she said breathing hard, her chest heaving. "Just shut-up and do it."

All he knew from that moment forward was him ripping her knickers at the seam, and plunging into ecstasy. He was sure that in a few minutes when his head was clear he would think better of this, and never see Lovegood again. His head cleared when he fell on top of her in exhaustion, and her pushing him off of her.

"You have to leave," she said forcing him to stand. "Dean will be here any minute, quickly, go!"

She didn't' give him time to think, she picked up her knickers and stuffed them in his hands just as the knocker on the door banged loudly. He was flabbergasted to say the least, what had just happened and what was happening now. She motioned for him to use the back door, and didn't say another word as she closed the door in his face.

Draco snapped out of his thoughts as Luna began to stir in the bed. Slowly her eyes fluttered open, looking around the room she saw Draco sitting beside her.

"Why did you bring me here?" she said in a weak voice.

"Because you belong here, with me that's why!" he got to his knees beside the bed taking her hand in his.

She closed her eyes as his lips touched her hand. "Draco," she whispered. Draco looked at her with a fear in his eyes; he could see she was not well; he should have stepped in before now and for that he could not forgive himself.

"Luna you have to at least go see someone about this," he said as he pushed her hair back. "Hell talk to Granger she would know something to do, surely there is something in that head of hers that she could do for you." It pained him deeply to see her lying there like that.

"There is nothing to be done Draco," she touched his face with her hand. "Besides what do you think she will say when I tell her what really happened? She will assume the worst and have the aurors on you faster than you could pull out your wand." She pushed her self up leaning against the head board.

"But you know what happened you know the truth Luna, so did your dad, Creevey was there too," he said as he sat beside her on the bed putting his arm under her head. "How could we have known," he whispered leaning his head on hers. "Why did you not come back to me?" Draco said into her hair.

"I didn't see you exactly hunting me down," she said with a cough. "Besides I heard you filled your time."

"I did look for you and if you are referring to Weasley," he said when she interrupted him.

"Ginny," she said.

"Very well, Ginny; I was prodding her for any information she could give me about you. No one knew where you were my dear. I have been to Egypt, France, Germany, and every other Godforsaken place looking for you. It is rather hard to find someone who doesn't want to be found."

"I thought it would be better this way." She laid her head in the crook of his neck taking in the warmth from him sitting next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Guilt Ridden

Luna woke with the sun shining brightly through a large arched window. Her head felt like if she had been on a three day drunk, and her stomach lurched in the thoughts of vomiting. She knew she should have just let Dennis handle the charity and a word of regret from her on a piece of parchment. Yes that would have been much better, and then she would not have seen any of her friends or Draco last night.

Draco, he must be so angry with her, though he didn't show it last night she knew he was. She scooted to the edge of the bed; she still had on her black ball gown. Her shoes still sitting overly neat on the bedside table with all her jewelry lain out just so. She caught site of the clock, two-thirty. Pansy would be none too happy that she missed their coffee and shopping. She was glad he had let her sleep, though her dress was a bit twisted and uncomfortable, it wasn't very forgiving seeing as it was tighter than a sausage casing. She put her bare feet on the plush rug at the edge of the bed, and the door creaked open. Looking up she saw a heavy lidded house-elf carrying a tray entering the room.

The little elf shuffled across the floor setting the tray on the récamier at the foot of the bed. She didn't speak to Luna just set the tray down and left the room. Moving to the end of the bed, the tray of food looked delicious; her favorites were all placed around the tray. She picked up the juicy strawberry and placed it in her mouth. The juice ran from the corner of her mouth, and she reached for the linen napkin to wipe it away.

Looking at the napkin in her hand she saw the embroidered green M in the corner. Her mind sifted back through her memories to one of her dinner catastrophes with Draco.

She was sitting at her desk, in the office at The Quibbler, when Dennis stepped into her office with a sealed envelope in his hand. He was waving it about like a mad man with a hideous grin on his face.

"This came for you," he said sliding the envelope in front of her.

Looking up from her papers, she saw it was from Draco Malfoy and then pushed it to the side.

"Later," she said with a tint of aggravation in her voice.

"Aren't you going to see what he wants?" Dennis had perched himself on the edge of her desk. "He might have another lead for you."

"He can wait," she said not looking up, her quill bleeding red ink onto a piece of parchment. "He just wants the dagger."

Dennis cocked his head studying her intently; she could feel his eyes boring a hole into her skull. He had become more than her employ, he was her best friend, her confidant.

"Perhaps."

Luna looked up, her pin dropping red ink splotches on the paper in front of her.

"Fine, I will open it." She picked up the envelope and slit it open with her letter opener. She studied the intricate green ink, which had been painstakingly placed on the linen paper. "He wants to have dinner tonight, seven o'clock." Placing the paper back in the envelope she let if flop on the desk. "Write him back and tell him I will have to decline."

Just then Dennis handed her another envelope, the same writing on the outside as the other. She looked at him puzzled and sat back in her chair taking it from his hand. Again she opened the envelope, taking out the note inside. She couldn't help but let a thin smile creep across her lips.

"Well," Dennis prodded her for an inkling of what it said.

"Seems, that Mr. Malfoy, thought I would say no to the first invitation, hence the second one. Says he will not take no for an answer, and that the second letter contained a summoning charm, and that when I disapperate I will be directed to him." She sat there knocking the edge of the letter on her knee for a second. He was clever, she would give him that.

Dennis laughed, but stopped immediately when she looked at him with little humor.

"Well it is funny." He laughed again. "You can't wear that to dinner."

"Well I very well can't apperate home and change, now can I?" She tossed the letter on the desk. "What time is it anyway? Dean is supposed to be here to pick me up, what am I going to tell him?"

"Calm down, I will go to your house and get you a dress, and just tell Dean that an important interview came up."

"An important interview?" Dean Thomas said entering into the office.

"Dean" Luna and Dennis said together.

"Malfoy," she said truthfully, though she doubted an interview was what he had in mind.

"Can't you re-schedule?" he sounded disappointed.

"No I can't, unfortunately." She moved out from around the desk. "Dennis, the blue dress with the slit, and don't forget the shoes."

He nodded and was gone with a pop.

"Just because he is a Malfoy, he can't just demand you interview him," Dean's voice was more hot than disappointed now. "Beside's what does he want an interview about?"

"I don't know he was vague but it did sound urgent." She tried to smooth the situation over. Finally Dean relented and she promised she would go to the next Quidditch game that he played in, which only would be in a day or so.

Dennis returned with the dress she had asked for and the shoes that matched. It was just a plain simple straight dress, nothing fancy, once she changed, and came out Dennis flicked his wand and her hair piled itself on top of her head, and she felt her eyelashes weight down from the cosmetics.

"There, you look fabulous." He smiled and turned her around to examine her, making sure all the lines and seams were straight. "I will see you tomorrow. Now off you go, you don't want to be late."

She looked at Dennis with suspicion; he was a bit too eager. She said nothing and disapperated.

She appeared on the front porch of the Malfoy Manor. Before she reached the door it opened, with a very smug looking Draco standing there. How she wanted to slap that grin from his face.

"Come in won't you, it will be getting chilly out." He stepped out and escorted her into the entry way. She couldn't help but get a chill up her spine, the last time she was in that house wasn't a good memory.

"You aren't dressed?" she said looking at him, he was in a pair of old jeans and a button up shirt. "I thought you," she paused, "we were having dinner?"

"We are," he said taking her cloak and hanging it on the rack. "I cooked."

She snorted, offensively apparently.

"Is there a problem with that?" he turned, looking her up and down, not even trying to hide it.

He turned and walked down the corridor, she noticed he was in his bare feet. He continued into the kitchen where fresh fruit sat in the middle of the table. Something of the smell like homemade soup and bread filled the kitchen.

"Have some strawberries," he said gently picking one up from the tray.

She would kill Dennis, how else could he have known to have strawberries, her favorite fruit; and homemade soup with bread.

"I am a bit overdressed for a stay in dinner," she said.

"That which can soon be remedied," he said placing the juicy berry to her lips.

She hated him she thought as the red berry dripped its juice from the corner of her mouth.

"Allow me," he said, then licked the juice from the corner of her mouth moving across her lips.

She opened her eyes, when she heard the door open again.

"Good afternoon," Draco said entering the room. "Sleep well?"

"I did thank you," she moved back to the edge of the bed sitting down. "I missed my coffee and shopping with Pansy."

Draco smiled as he sat down beside her. "She has already been around to check on you this morning, so was Creevey." He reached up and moved a lock of hair from her face. "How do you feel?"

"The usual, my head hurts like hell, and I feel like vomiting," she answered softly. "I could really use a shower, and a change of clothes." She stood her feet now on the stone cold floor.

"I will start your water." Draco stood and disappeared into the bathroom off the side of his bedroom.

She could hear the water hitting the floor of the shower, and then steam began to spill out into the bedroom. She walked slowly into the bathroom, the tiles warm beneath her bare feet. She caught site of herself in the large mirror and grimaced at her reflection.

"You look beautiful," he said standing behind her, and then kissed her on the cheek.

"I look like I was in a stampede of Crumpled Horned Snorkacks." She moved her head from side to side, trying to improve the view. It didn't help, and she felt just like she looked, awful.

She felt her dress loosen around her stomach and the sipper making a hissing noise as it reached its end. Then there it was, his warm mouth on her shoulder, his eyes looking at their reflection in the mirror. Involuntarily she closed her eyes, and evidently that made her head loll to the side allowing him access to her neck. She felt the satin of the dress pool at her feet and his arm around her waist pulling her to him. She knew he was watching her in the mirror; she didn't have to open her eyes to see that.

She just stood there limp, like jelly on toast. She felt the bindings of her bra release as the clasp had been undone. First one strap then the other, it was removed from her body and presumably to the floor. Opening her eyes, she was right his eyes were fixed on her and her response to him. Apparently it pleased him, as the grin slid across his lips and to her shoulder again, then down her arm. Now all that was left was her knickers, which she was glad was still on, or else the wet that she felt soaking through would be running down her thigh.

His thumbs pressed into her hips, as his mouth moved back up her arm and then down the middle of her back. The she felt it, the lace of her knickers being pushed down her legs and to the floor. He stood and buried his face in her neck and hair, his arm back around her waist pulling her to him again; she could feel his erection through the thick denim that was rough on her backside. He looked up and in the mirror again watching, his one hand roughly massaged her breast. The arm around her waist, loosened as his hand trailed down to her mound, grabbing it letting a finger slide down into the wet cleft.

That was it; her arm went around his neck and laid her head back onto his shoulder. Turning her to face him he picked her up and took her into the steaming shower clothes and all. By the time the water hit her back she was doing her best to undress him, kissing every exposed inch of skin available. She felt her back smack into the tiled shower wall, his mouth snow covering hers. Finally she managed to release him, and it didn't take him long to find his destination. She heard her grunt echo in the shower when he entered her.

He was like a mad man, pushing into her so hard, making her grunt and growl with every thrust. She felt the seams of the tiles making an impression in her back, the water burning her skin, causing it to splotch red. Nothing short of making her become one with the wall Draco went rigid and she felt his orgasm pulse through her, sending shivers up her own spine causing her contract around him.

She didn't think she could stand after that, but she managed. Draco then washed every inch of her body, and her hair. She felt so relaxed there in his house, in his arms. He turned the water off and stepped out getting her a robe and a towel for her head.

Draco lay out on the bed, with his towel wrapped around him; he watched her comb her hair ringing the water out every few seconds. She knew he was watching her again; he had made it a past time long ago. She looked at him through the bathroom door, with that smug smile on his face.

"What?" she asked, laying the brush down, and moving to the edge of the bed.

"I missed you," he said propping up on his elbow, his towel falling open as he did so, making no attempt to re-adjust it.

He was such a confident bastard she thought. "I see."

"You didn't miss me?" he pulled her down onto the bed with him pinning her body with his.

"What if I said no," she smiled pushing his hair back from his face.

"I would say you are a liar, and that liars should be punished." He leaned in and kissed her, parting her lips with his tongue. "What do you say to that?"

"I would say, be gentle."

Later that evening Luna woke with Draco's arm draped over her, and the warmth of his body next to hers. She looked out the window the sun was sinking like a fireball in a marsh pit. The few clouds that were floating in the sky looked like they were bringing cooler weather with them. She didn't want to move from her comfort zone, she began to feel guilty. She had made him worry needlessly all that time, and he didn't have to. She could have contacted him; it wasn't as if they had committed any crime, except for the one of falling in love with each other. They had both decided it was for the best to keep it under wraps, the only people that knew were Pansy, Dennis and her father. Even his parents didn't know, though she was suspect that he told his mother.

His father had only just recently been released from Azkaban; his sentence was reduced for giving names of still loyal Death Eaters. He wigged her out still, Lucius was an odd man. He and Narcissa decided to move to France and give the house to Draco, felt it would be better if he didn't have the cloud of his father hanging on him. Not that Draco was followed by his own cloud.

"You awake?" Draco said his fingers in her hair.

"Yeah, just thinking," she answered turning over to look at him.

"Listen, we need to get up, Granger will be here shortly, not doubt accompanied by the Weasel and Potter."

He said this with such quickness that it took her a second to process what he said.

"Why?" she asked dumbfounded.

"I asked them to come, well her to come, but I doubt Potter or the Weasel will let her come here alone," he said pushing the covers back. "Listen, I am worried and I want her to check you out at least talk to her, okay." He stood there in all his glory with his hands on his hips starring at her. "What if that curse is trapped in your body and is slowly killing you, or worse it doesn't kill you and makes you loose your mind."

She supposed she shouldn't be mad at him; he was only concerned for her well being. But if they came, they wouldn't be asking the questions she wanted to answer. They would be asking ones like, 'How long have you and Malfoy been shagging?' and 'Why didn't you tell us.' and 'What about Dean?"

"Sop standing like that, it makes you look effeminate," she stated as she got out of the warm bed. "Well I need some clothes, it wouldn't be appropriate to meet our guest like this now would it?" She put her hands on her hips now.

He didn't say anything else, he just retrieved her some clothes, ones that she had left there sometime ago. As she was putting them on she noticed that the jeans were loose and the shirt was worn.

"Do you have a long sleeve and some socks?" she asked Draco as he dressed in his most casual attire he had, jeans and black, never blue. "Yes, I wasn't planning on going down in just my pants; it might be too much for Granger to handle." He smiled putting his hands on his hips, then moving them quickly rather not know what to do with them.

"Not for you," she threw a pillow at him.

"Oh," he said a little awkward.

"You are so full of yourself."

"No you are my dear." He raised his eyebrows and tossed her a pair of socks that were actually hers.

"Oh, you're impossible Draco Malfoy!"

Just then a soft knock came at the door.

"Yes," Draco said walking across to his wardrobe.

A little house-elf peeked in and said in a very squeaky voice, "Your guest has arrived Master Malfoy."

"I will be right down, thank you Winky." He pulled on his silk shirt and fastened halfway buttoning it. He turned to look at Luna; she was lingering at the bed. "Come on."

She sighed heavily and walked slowly across the floor to where he was holding the door open.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter – 4 Confessions Calamity

Draco entered the study where Winky had taken his guest or guests were more like it. All four of them, he was expecting two possibly three but not four, two Weasels in his house, and Potter of course, and the only one he had originally invited. They were all perched very precariously around the room looking as if the books might fly off the shelves and take them to the dungeons. He almost made a remark about how he only invited one and got four guests, but decided he needed them in his good graces for the time being. Luna had fallen a few steps behind him, he suspected she stopped in the bathroom just before the entry way.

"Can I get you all anything?" he said moving to the bar in the corner of the room near a large window. As he passed Harry he stuck out his hand in an amicable gesture. "Potter." He then turned to Ron who was standing nearest the bar. "Weasley."

"Firewhiskey for me," said Ron eagerly.

"Me too." Harry stood from his chair.

"Ladies, anything for either of you?" he asked as the dark colored liquid filled the crystal tumbles.

Both of them shook their head.

He knew they were all uncomfortable, and so he decided not to keep them in the lurch any longer.

"Granger," he said moving to a chair in front of the window, propping his elbows on his knees, drink clasped in his hands, "what do you know about curses, and I am not talking about _Aveda Kedavra." _

"You mean things that are hexed or cursed?" Hermione shifted in her seat as she answered him.

"Precisely."

"Why have you been cursed or hexed by something?" she asked puzzled.

He felt The Scar and the Weasels gawking at him, but paying close attention to the conversation.

"No, but someone I care about has," he cleared his throat. "Well only partially cursed, if you can be partially cursed. You see the initial curse killed the person that actually broke the accursed item, and then it sort of passed through him to her."

"How long has it been since this happened?" Hermione asked him, concentrating.

"Who?" Harry asked blatantly.

Draco ignored him only directing his conversation to Hermione. "It has been over a year since this happened."

"Well honestly I don't know Draco," she said standing up. "It would depend on the origin of the curse, and the witch or wizard that placed it there. There are a lot of things to consider here."

He could tell she was thinking hard about it, why he didn't just go to her in the first place? He glanced at the door to the study, he thought Luna would have joined them by now- what if she had another spell. What if she was lying unconscious on the bathroom floor? He fidgeted a little in his seat, he began to worry. He moved his eyes back quickly to Hermione who was now pacing the study.

"Do you still have the item that released the curse?" she turned to him and asked.

He nodded his head. Yes of course he still had it; he hoped that she wouldn't ask that, it was the last thing he wanted to see.

"What kind of effects did you say it had on the person, it killed the first one correct?"

"Yes, instantly," he stood his drink still in his hand, the memory presenting itself clearly in his mind. He glanced over at Potter who was finishing off his Firewhiskey. "Then it was as if it tried to latch onto her too, but I think it was only because she was behind him over his shoulder, touching him probably."

"Is there any possible way I can examine her?" Hermione asked. "What kind of state is she in now?"

Draco was about to answer her when he heard music coming from down the hallway. It was the old harpsichord that was in the music room, the sound filled the house with a great eerie sensation. His muscles relaxed a little, for he figured it to be Luna playing.

"House elf play, Malfoy?" Ron asked with a slight smirk.

He shrugged his shoulders, and then turned back to Hermione. "She is apparently well enough to play the harpsichord."

"She is here then?" Hermione still had that intense thinking look on her face.

"Couldn't your dad figure something out to help," Ginny said off-handed, looking in the direction of the door, the music had come to a stop. "I mean…" she trailed off.

"Well, I would like to keep my father out of this if at all possible." Draco rubbed his forehead with his fingers. "It is a matter of privacy."

"Oh seeing someone that family wouldn't approve of huh Malfoy?" Ron couldn't help but be smug.

"Probably," Luna said in an even voice from the door.

Draco looked up with a slight grin on his face; Harry's face was contorted in confusion as was Ron's and Hermione seemed to have lost her voice. Ginny only smiled.

"Luna," Ginny said.

The surprise in her voice and the looks on the other's faces confirmed the initial shock; both he and Luan knew they would be this way.

"What a surprise," she continued, her voice still reveling disbelief.

"Luna is who you are talking about?" Hermione spun looking back at Draco, then back to Luna.

"Yes, it has been a rather unpleasant time over the last months." She walked into the room and stood beside Draco. "Sick headaches that feel like death, ludicrous nightmares, sick to your stomach all the time and then the sleep, sometimes for days," she explained as they all still had gaping mouths. "At first I thought it was the shock of my father's death, and my witnessing it, but then Draco, came to the conclusion that the curse must have attached a little piece of itself to me."

Hermione rounded on Luna, her face red. "Why didn't you come to me before now?"

"I didn't want to bother you with it," Luna said earnestly.

"Apparently she didn't want to bother anyone with it." Draco moved behind the bar and poured himself some more Firewhiskey. "She disappeared shortly after she started having the spells."

"Ahh it all makes sense now," Ginny blurted out, obviously making connections in her head.

"What makes sense?" Harry looked up at her.

"Later," she said patting him on the shoulder.

"I knew you all wouldn't understand the circumstances," she replied then sat down in the chair that Draco had been sitting in. "And Draco didn't need anymore hanging over his head."

"Luna, we could have been looking for something to help you ages ago, possibly even cure you!" Hermione had clamed a little, her voice still slightly rigid.

Draco watched as they all sat there starring at the pair of them. He could tell that the youngest Weasel had pieced most things together. On the other hand he could tell that Potter took it as somewhat of a betrayal on their friendship and the eldest Weasel had a comical look about him. Granger was in brain mode, he could tell that all the gears in her skull were spinning at once.

Finally Harry spoke up, "Do you have any blackening of any body part? You know like Dumbledore did?"

Hell no, Draco thought, her body looked perfect, porcelain and perfect.

"No," she answered shaking her head. "It started off small at first, headaches beyond the normal ones," she paused, "then nightmares, ones that I couldn't place why I would be having. Draco tried to get me to go see a local healer when it happened, but I wouldn't, and then things just sort of fell to pieces and I decided it would be best if-,"

"-You were with her when it happened?" Harry looked at Draco with question.

"Yes," he answered irritably. How could Potter look at him like that, he didn't put her in the danger, she was capable of that on her own. They obviously didn't know the real Lovegood like he did. A daring, risk taking, brave and sometimes a little off the beaten path, beautiful woman.

"Harry it really wasn't his fault, it was all me and dad, if any thing Draco kept me from being killed too." Luna reached up and took hold of his hand. "He insisted that we shouldn't go actually, said it would be too dangerous."

"Your dad was the one it killed?" Hermione sat back on the settee, her face long.

"Yes," Luna said with a croak.

"What on earth were you looking for?" Harry asked, his voice still distrusting. Draco didn't know if she would tell them or not, so he left it up to her.

"Oh something I think you would find silly," she said.

Draco was rather glad that she did not go into great detail about what they were looking for just yet, as he was sure Potter and Granger would go into a great preaching about lost artifacts that in their opinion should stay lost. Though if they took a look at Xeno's basement they would probably call the Ministry of Magic in and have all his stuff hauled off and locked up. The man was a treasure seeker, and he found many things that he was certain would have been frowned upon. He was eccentric, so was Luna, and some of the things that most people thought to be long gone or non-existent, they found. They never used it for anything or never even tried to sell it, they just possessed it. Which he could respect, there were many things that he held in his possession that he certainly would not part with.

"Is there any way I could see what expelled the curse?" Hermione asked.

"Are you mad?" Ron sputtered. "What ever it is, killed Luna's father, and it has damaged her, what if it is still, you know," he paused, waving his hands, "still active."

"I don't think they work like that Weasley," Draco said, looking very unpleasant.

"No once it was released, that should have been it." Hermione bit her bottom lip in thought. "But that can wait, is there a place where I can examine Luna in private."

"Up stairs bedroom," Draco said. What she really meant to say was, is there a place where I can knock some sense into your head Luna. They both knew that they wouldn't take the initial news very well. But he didn't care anymore, and he hoped for her sake that Luna didn't either.

"Sure," Luna consented. She stood and walked past Hermione. "Ginny, you can come too. I know you all will want to discuss this after you leave and you might as well hear what I have to say too."

She always made him want to laugh; she had a way of calling things in their place with such panache. He smiled as Ginny looked at Harry with her eyes wide as saucers. Damn, now he would be stuck in the room alone with The Scar and Weasel. He decided more Firewhiskey was necessary.

"Care for more?" he said turning and tipping the decanter for the third time to his glass.

The two men didn't say anything only handed them their glasses for a hearty refill. And he happily obliged them, because if they were drinking hopefully that meant they wouldn't be talking. He knew there was still a lot of animosity between them, he didn't try to pretend there wasn't, nor did Potter. They were only being civil for the sake of the problem at the table. He wasn't blind that Potter had his hand on his wand the whole time he had been sitting there. Nor did he not notice that Weasley stood on guard at all times. Well the silence was golden, but it was too much.

"So Potter, I hear you are retiring after the Next World Cup."

- - - -

Ginny closed the door behind them, and the two of them stood there staring at Luna as if she had lost her mind. She had expected this, hence why she didn't tell them before now. If she weren't in great need of their help she would have just soon continued on her sordid affair with Draco Malfoy in the shadows. She sat on the edge of the bed and waited for it.

The silence was broken.

"Luna, have you lost your mind?" Hermione started.

Ginny was looking around the lavishly furnished bedroom, running her hands and fingers over every inch of exposed fabric that she could.

"At first I thought had," she answered nonchalantly, but honest.

"Malfoy spares no expense does he?" Ginny picked up the silk duvet rubbing it between her fingers. "How long have you two been knockin' boots?"

Luna smiled, she had much rather they get to the point of what they wanted to know. "Shortly after I finished school, that summer I think it was."

"Wow, and you have managed to keep it from us that long." Again Ginny was smiling. "I'm impressed."

"Well I'm not!" Hermione's voice was heated again.

"I didn't figure you would be which is why I haven't told you." Luna pushed her feet into the plush rug. "And please save me the speech of how this is wrong on every level, because believe me, I, we have already been over and over it."

Hermione crossed her arms, her breath forcibly blowing through her nostrils in disapproval.

"How did Dean take it?" Ginny asked now pilfering through a box that sat on the hand carved ebony dresser.

"He doesn't know, about Draco I mean."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her.

"Well, that would defeat the purpose of keeping it under wraps." Luna adjusted her hair in frustration.

"What _did_ you tell him?" Hermione insisted.

"Nothing," Luna answered diffidently.

"Nothing, you told him nothing," Hermione said, her nose really flaring now, and her arms wrapped tight around. "Luna this just isn't like you."

Luna knew she wouldn't understand, she never really did understand her.

"So tell us how it started," Ginny asked in a giddy voice, her eyes bright.

"Ginny please," Hermione scolded her as if she were a little child. "We don't want to hear that."

"Maybe _you_ don't but_ I_ do!" Ginny jumped on the bed and sat in the middle with her legs crossed, like they were having a slumber party.

"It was rather random." Luna turned looking at Ginny sitting on the bed smiling at her. Hermione had unwillingly let her arms fall to her side and her breathing was calmer. Luna continued, "Shortly after we finished school Ginny, do you remember that day we were supposed leave for Poland, to go to watch the Holyhead Harpies and the Grodzisk Goblins?"

"You had that meeting with that bloke at The Leakey Cauldron, that day." Ginny grabbed a pillow and squashed it up to her.

"You lied and met Draco instead?" Hermione asked, disgusted but interested.

"No, I told you he was there, and that I out bid him and got the artifact for my father." Luna shifted making herself more comfortable on the bed. How she wished she were in it sleeping with him, instead of emptying her dirty laundry. "Well he followed me back to my place in North London."

"You mean that tatty little place we used to slip off to?" Hermione smiled.

"The same one, anyway, he followed me back, though I don't know if it was all fair, I knew he was following me. He came to my backdoor; I knew he was there to seduce the dagger out of me. But when I saw him standing there, something came over me."

"I bet it did," giggled Ginny, her cheeks blushing a bit.

"Ginny please spare us," droned Hermione.

"You are absolutely a stick in the mud, you know that." Ginny smacked her with the pillow. "Go on Luna."

"Well it all happened really fast, he was all intent on intimidating me. But when I kissed him, he faltered. Before I knew it I was on top of the table and I don't know who was breathing harder, me or him." The memory was vivid in Luna's mind; she felt her lips curve into a smile at the recount of it.

"All this time right under our noses," Ginny said deferentially.

Luna smiled; at least Ginny was open to the idea. She knew out of all of them she would be the one to accept it most easily.

"Well enough of that, I do need to examine you Luna. You will need to come into the hospital so I can run some test on you." Hermione was starring intently at her.

Luna knew that she was still not very accepting of the state of affairs, but hopefully given a little time she would.

"I will clear my schedule and you can come first thing in the morning."

"I would like to keep this confident; you know as low profile as possible."

Hermione nodded her head in compliance. "I will need also to run test on the article which released the curse."

"But the only place to do that is at the Ministry." Luna did not want to involve them if it could be helped.

"Not the only place, I still have connections at Hogwarts." Hermione stood, clearly going over her plan in her head. "To figure out what to do for you we need to figure out what kind of curse it was first."

"Okay," Luna agreed. "I will bring it with me."

"I will see you in the morning then, be there early." Hermione stood and walked out the door with out saying another word leaving Ginny sitting on the bed.

"Draco Malfoy," Ginny said tossing the pillow back to the head of the bed. "I'm impressed."

"I knew they wouldn't understand, I don't even understand most of the time," Luna said warily.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Ginny said assuring. "They wouldn't because they have never gone outside of their comfort zone, not in matters of the heart anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"All the battles and dark wizards will never compare to battle of love, and especially when you move out of what someone expects of you." Ginny was now sitting beside her with her arm around her shoulder. "You should have seen the riot that Pansy Parkinson caused at the Weasley house not so long ago."

For some reason that didn't leave Luna with much confidence that the others would accept her decisions. Harry for one would be the one to feel betrayed the most. After all it was from the clutch of the Malfoy's that he rescued her, and he befriended her at school, making his other friends respect her. But if it weren't for Draco, when she and Olivander were held captive, they would have surely died. Someday she hoped to get to tell Harry and the others about it.

"Thank you Ginny." She leaned her head over on her red-headed friends shoulder.

"If you ever want to talk," she squeezed her, "or share any sordid tales, I am here."

Ginny gave Luna one last hug leaving her sitting on the edge of the bed. She decided not to go and say good-by to the others, she had seen enough of their disapproving faces for one evening.

It wasn't long after Ginny left when Draco came back into the room. He had a rather annoyed look about him, closing the door behind him. She could only imagine how the conversation went down stairs. She felt a little culpable, leaving him down there by himself. She could tell he must have been really annoyed by the tenseness in his neck. She wanted to tell him she told him so, but decided to keep it to her self. After all what he did he did was out of concern for her.

"Went well with you too huh?" Luna asked sarcastically.

"Joyous." He moved across the bedroom to the wardrobe took off his shirt and shoes replacing them ever so neatly inside. "I wished sometimes I was Saint Potter, that way I could be forgiven all my sins."

"Or Hermione, over analyzing every aspect of your life, making sure to do what is right." Luna added.

"You know the Weasel was rather entertaining," Draco said as he walked towards the bed.

"What exactly were you expecting Draco?" Luna stood making her way to the window, staring out over the grounds. She could see the white peacock strutting across the back lawn through the dying roses. The moon was rising only baring a quarter of its surface.

"Well them to be a little more," he paused as if her were thinking of what it was he was expecting.

"Accepting? Approving?" Luna said with diminutive conviction, her arms now crossed over her chest. "Ginny rather understood."

"Of course she did." Draco moved behind Luna putting his arms around her waist his chin propped on her shoulder. "She lives in the shadow of Saint Potter."

"Draco, please do not call him that." She moved her hands down and her arms around his.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes, looking out the window at the peacock still strutting among the roses.

"We need to get the scarab." She turned around facing him. "Hermione wants to examine it, and I am supposed to meet her at the hospital tomorrow."

"It will have to be removed from the vault at Gringott's, we will go by before heading to the hospital." He moved in kissing her on the lips.

"We?" She pulled back looking at him. "Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"Well the main people we were keeping this from, well they all know now don't they?" He smiled, but she could see a fleck of doubt in his eyes.

"Most of them, yes."

She could not help but think about the people that didn't know. Like his family, and Dean. They couldn't retreat and hide forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Interrogations

Conversation was lacking at the breakfast table between Draco and Luna. He was dreading as much as she was the retrieval of the scarab at Gringott's. He placed it there after they had thought it was the final piece of the puzzle and it killed her father. Though he still was not certain that it was the scarab its self that held the curse. It was only one of many pieces to a very intricate puzzle.

He hadn't seen Luna since the hapless dinner he had basically forced her to attend at his home. He had wanted the dagger, and he had sent her an invitation with a charm attached, a pretty clever idea he thought. She came out of no choice and then pretty much left him hanging as she did before but with much less satisfaction. He remembered the evening vividly; she had left him with such an _engorged self-image_ that he had to finish the job himself.

He owled her everyday, two or three times a day for the next few months: no reply. He thought surely they weren't getting through to her. Somewhat to his dismay, he found all the envelopes stacked neatly in a basket of their own on her desk, when he decided to drop in on her using the Floo. He couldn't blame her that she had not opened them; after all he had tricked her before. After that she blocked him from the Floo to her office and her tatty little shack of an apartment. So he decided to leave it be, it had been about a fortnight, since he had Flooed to her office, when he got a letter from her. She wanted to meet him meet him in Lyme Regis at The Royal Lion Hotel, in two days. He noticed that the letter had been written on silk and smelled greatly of Jasmine and was full of sand.

Over the next two days he attempted to contact Dennis Creevey and even went so far as to visit her father's house, near the Weasels. No one was home anywhere, he even dropped by The Quibbler, which she had convinced her father to move into Diagon Alley. Nothing he got the shaft, the receptionist telling him she was out of town on business. He put many reasons as to why she wanted to meet him in such an obscure place, all of which ended with him being one very satisfied wizard.

Instead of waiting two days like the letter had said, Draco decided to go a day ahead and check out where she wanted to meet. Again he came short of nothing as to an answer. A coastal town with muggle tourist, and extremely cold weather, the Hotel wasn't shabby, it had great potential. He did find a place to sit and listen to local gossip, away from the tourist, the place was rather rich in history, some of it wizarding he was certain.

The next evening he arrived a bit early at the hotel restaurant and was only made to wait a few minutes when she came through the door being led by the attendant.

"Thank you for meeting me, I was afraid you wouldn't show," she said in a very tired voice as he stood from the table pulling her chair out for her.

"You intrigue me Ms. Lovegood," he said in a low tone in her ear as he pushed the chair under her. "You look tired, where have you been keeping yourself?"

"Busy," she replied not giving him any information.

"So I see. No replies to my owls, shutting me off from your Floo, then skipping town on me." He poured her a cup of tea from the pot on the table. "I was beginning to think you were avoiding me, or worse, ignoring."

She ignored his comment picking up her tea. She took a sip as if she had not had a proper cup of it in days.

"So what brings me here to this muggle tourist trap Ms. Lovegood?" Draco sat back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest, trying not to let his thoughts stray. Her hair was as messy as ever, her wand stuck through it holding it in a loose bun. Her once pale skin was sun kissed. She had on what he recognized as muggle expedition clothes and heavy brown boots to complete her attire. It looked as if she hadn't had a hot shower in a month of Sundays and her eyes were drained.

"Let's eat first, then we discuss," she said more like an order than a question.

"As you wish." He took another sip of tea then summoned the waiter.

Draco remembered it seemed like forever that it took her to eat. It drove him crazy that she would just look up at him as if they had dinner on a daily basis. He did manage to drag out of here where she had been, Africa, mostly Egypt. That explained the sand in the letter he thought to himself, but the silk paper didn't make sense. Then she had said that a sidetrack led them up to Asia. She wasn't extremely forthcoming with many details, and she seemed addled as much as Luna Lovegood could be addled. Finally she sat back in her chair and took a deep breath.

"Everything to your satisfaction?" he asked her leisurely.

"Yes very." She smiled. "I tell you I am so glad to be back where it is cold, I am attempted to run outside in the nude."

"Please don't be reluctant on my account." He couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Later perhaps," she said ever so serious. "But first I need to show you something." She stood from the table. "If you could join me I would be most appreciative."

As if he had been struck with a Confudus Charm, Draco slowly stood and laid his napkin in his plate. He followed her from the dining room and up to where the sleeping quarters of the hotel were. Luna stopped at number seven, removed an old brass key from her pocket and unlocked the aged lock. She gestured he go ahead and she closed the door behind them. He looked around the room; it was if it had been frozen in time centuries ago. Candle lit chandeliers hung from the low beamed ceiling. Ancient paintings adorned the walls, along with an old ships wheel and a couple of antique dressers pushed against them. He was quite taken in with the surroundings, which is why it took him by surprise to find Luna's wand stuck in his neck.

"Turn around, slowly, put your hands where I can see them," her voice cold and steady.

Doing as he was told Draco turned slowly to face her; she had a desperate look about her.

"Luna?" He asked trying to get a steady gaze in her eyes, but she was too clever for that, as she was blocking him at every attempt.

"Are you Draco Malfoy?" she asked.

"Yes of course I am," he answered, confused.

"Where do you live?"

"Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire," he answered. "Luna, I must insist that you tell me what the bloody hell is going on."

"Who invited you here?"

Still very confused and getting a little agitated he answered, "You did!"

"Have you spoken to anyone else while you have been here?"

"No!" he said a little higher pitched than he intended.

Before he could say anything else Luna had flung her arms around his neck and sounded as if she were crying.

"Sorry, but I had to see if you were you," she cried in his ear. "I knew you couldn't lie, I put Verita Serum in your tea."

He pried her away from his neck long enough to look in her face, the desperation was still there, but it was mixed with relief. He didn't know if he was angry because he had been slipped a mickey and didn't know it or the fact the _she_ had the nerve to slip _him_ one.

"Why in the bloody hell would you do that?" he asked her as she planted a kiss on his mouth. Attempting to kiss her back and talk at the same time he asked, "What the bloody hell is going on with you?"

"First put the strongest protection charms on this room that you know, and so will I, and then we will talk."

Again with out question he took out his wand and placed the strongest charms he knew on the room. Then she followed with her own and sat down on the bed and closed her eyes for a brief moment. She then stood and crossed the room, opened a small locked box on one of the dressers and removed a rolled, thick piece of paper and what looked like a trinket of some sort. She brought it to the bed and sat back down again, he followed.

"You're the only one I thought I could trust," she said.

That was a change he thought as he sat down on the edge of the bed and unrolled the thick paper realizing it was not paper it was a scalp.

"What is it?" he said as he picked up the golden beetle. It was barely as big as the end of his thumb; it was as if it was meant to be an adornment of some sort.

"A scarab," she answered, the golden bug reflecting in her eyes. "I found it on the banks of the Nile near Philae."

He continued to turn the lightweight charm between his thumb and finger. Looking down at the scalp that was now spread out on the bed he noticed it had writing on it. The writing had been burnt into the scalp; he had seen his father use an etching charm that produced a similar look before.

"Where did you come across the scalp?" He ran his finger over the skin; he could feel where the hair had been brutally removed, like stubble.

"While we were on the banks of the river, a man washed ashore, it was near two o'clock in the morning, and he was nearly dead. Of course, we attempted all we knew to keep him alive, father suggested we take him to a muggle healer at daybreak, not realizing he was a wizard," she paused, "he was rambling on in a language I hadn't heard before, father said it was an ancient tongue that was no longer used.

"The man became feverish, and then when he saw the dagger I got at the Leakey Cauldron that day he nearly went into fits. I tried to calm him, I let him see it. He commenced immediately cutting off his hair, then pointing to the writing in it."

Her eyes were bigger than normal as she told him the rest of the story. The man insisted that they cut his scalp off and then burn his body and how she had strung the beetle around a piece of twine and put it around her neck wearing it as a necklace. Before the man passed away he grabbed it rubbing it and mumbling something like a prayer or poem, maybe even a spell. Her father did as the dying man wished and removed his scalp and incinerated his corpse.

He must have been looking at her either with a look of disbelief or extreme confusion.

"Since then strange things have been happening, and well I knew you-." She stopped.

He could see that she was clearly disturbed by the events she had just told him about. He wrapped the golden trinket back up in the scalp and placed it back in the box she had removed it from. Sitting back on the bed beside her he reached up and pushed the locks of hair that had fallen in her face back.

"Have you talked with anyone else about this?" he asked her sincerely.

"Only me, my father and Dennis know about it," she said with an exasperated breath.

""Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered that you felt I was the only one you could tell, but why didn't you tell-"

"-Harry? Hermione?"

"Well, I just thought that you and Saint Potter were close, and something like this," he paused, "is full of Dark Magic."

"That is what I thought too," she started, "and Dad thought I should tell Harry, but. . ."

Her eyes were again filled with a desperation that disturbed him. But she wasn't allowing him in her thoughts; she pushed him away at every attempt. Taking a chance, he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. To his relief she kissed him back, just like she had kissed him the first time back in her apartment.

Laying her back on the bed he continued kissing her, and this time his hands weren't a fumbling mess as he unbuttoned her shirt. At the sight of her bare breast he felt the throbbing in his groin and pushed against her thigh, his hands moving gently over her breast. Her nipples responded to the cool air in the room, causing them to stick out like hard pebbles. As his mouth moved down her neck and collar bone, her back arched pushing her chest into his hand.

Kissing all the way down her toned, tanned skin, he unfastened her pants with his teeth. He could smell the jasmine on her skin as he pushed her pants down over her hips, her satin knickers showing discernible signs of arousal. She kicked her shoes off sending them with a thud to the floor at the end of the bed, his soon joining hers, and her pants crumpled on top of them.

Draco ran his tongue the length of the inside of her leg stopping just short of her slightly visible pink flesh, hidden underneath the silk. Her legs moved apart, giving him more access. Tracing the seam of her knickers with his finger he could feel the heat she was radiating as she pushed her hips upward at his touch. He let his finger slip inside the wet fabric, the wet folds enticing his senses. She moaned and arched her back even more as he slid two fingers inside her pulsing core. He pulled her knickers aside and moved his mouth closer letting his tongue slither over clit. She must have liked it as her hands moved to the back of his head keeping him there teasing and pleasuring her.

Pulling himself from his pleasure he flipped Luna onto her stomach, his trousers already down to his ankles, joined hers on the floor. He felt himself smile as she couldn't keep her hips from writhing attempting to get contact between her legs. Not keeping her waiting too long he positioned his knee between her legs roughly pushing them apart. His cock was at attention, he pulled her at the hips, bringing her wet flesh up so that he could tease her more. She attempted to force him inside her, but he didn't allow it. Moving around her he propped himself against the headboard, stoking his cock as she followed, straddling him, lowering herself onto him.

Holding her down on his throbbing erection, Draco dug his hands into her hips, thrusting as best he could into her depth. When she tilted her head back, her hair grazing the tops of his legs, she let out a loud cry, a licentious cry, followed by a shattering orgasm rippling though him like a white hot wave. He wrapped his hand in her hair pulling back hard, keeping her neck and back arched, his mouth buried in her throat.

"What are you thinking?" Luna asked. She sat down to the table with two hot cups of tea.

"Lyme Regis." He raised his eyebrow with a smile.

Luna chuckled, and then she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "It is one of my fonder memories." She took a sip of her tea. "Just think if you hadn't shown up." She gave him a wicked smile.

"I know I often think of where I would be if I hadn't." Standing, pushing his chair back from the table he looked at her from under his lashes. "You ready?"

"I suppose," she answered. "What do you think she will find when she examines it?"

"Who knows, but we both know, it won't be what she discovers, it is what she won't discover that will raise all the questions."

Draco and Luna both put their cloaks on then apperated outside, Gringott's. The weather had turned considerably cooler than the days before. They wasted no time in going to his vault to retrieve the scarab. They decided it was best to only take the golden bug and leave the rest of the treasury there.

St. Mungo's was quiet; the waiting room was scant of occupants. A mother and her small children sat near a window, an elderly man with a cane looked as if he had fallen asleep.

The reception witch was looking down not paying attention to the people in the waiting room. She didn't even look up when Draco cleared his throat indicating they were waiting on her to acknowledge them.

"Sign in and you will be called back shortly," she said in a drawl.

"We have an appointment with Dr. Granger." Draco removed his cloak laying it over his arm, then helped Luna with hers, carrying them both.

The witch looked up and immediately tried to recompense for her lackluster attitude.

"I am so sorry Mr. Malfoy." She flashed him a large toothy smile and barely looked at Luna. "I didn't realize that was you."

"None the less," he said completely ignoring her flattery. "Ms. Lovegood and I would like to be directed to her."

"Yes, of course, she is in her office, fifth floor."

"Thank you." He took Luna by the hand and they walked in the direction of the lift. He could feel the reception witch staring at them.

"Fifth floor," he said to the attendant on the lift.

They stepped out onto the fifth floor, into a large waiting room full of witches and children.

"This must be the Witches' and Children's floor," Luna said.

"So this is what my money went to help fund." Draco looked around the room rather pleased with himself.

Luna turned and looked at him.

"What?" he said innocently.

"You were the anonymous donor." She smiled at him.

"Perhaps," he said grimacing at a small child running by him. "Annoying little buggers aren't they."

"As I am sure you once were." Luna turned and walked to a sign on the wall. "Hermione is down that way." She pointed to the corridor opposite of them.

He and Luna walked in a quiet cadence as they headed to Granger's office. The sun was beginning to glare through the windows, making the white of the corridors seem even brighter. At the end of the corridor, there was a large door with Granger's name on it. He knocked and waited for her to answer.

"Just a minute," came a high pitched voice from the other side of the door.

Luna looked at him, with a wrinkled brow.

It was a minute or so before the heavy door was flung open and Ron Weasley stepped out, Hermione shortly behind him.

"Malfoy," Ron said with a croak. His cheeks were red and his hair was very messy, half of his shirt tale was tucked in his trousers. "Luna."

"Weasley," Draco said. It was all he could do to keep a broad smile off his face.

"Good morning Ron."

"Have a good day Ronald," Hermione called to him smoothing down her lab coat. Her hair was tousled and her cheeks more flushed than Weasley's.

"Looks as if he is off to a good start," Draco said turning as he watched Ron disappear around the corner.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Shall we get started?"

Luna walked in the book filled office and Draco closed the door behind them.

"What shall you have me do first?" Luna asked. Draco sat down on a black leather sofa under the window.

"I have found a few revealing charms, to maybe help us with where the Hex or Curse has settled in your body, since there is no blackening of the skin to help us with that." Hermione said taking her wand from the inside of her coat. She pointed it at Luna and spoke in a language that Draco recognized as what he thought was an old Celtic language. She did this several different times, and the last time she did it Luna closed her eyes and placed her hand on her forehead, then moved them down over her throat.

"What?" Hermione stopped, lowering her wand. Draco moved forward on the sofa.

"My head," she answered. "It hurts, and my neck."

"Maybe she should sit down," Draco said, now standing behind Luna.

Hermione nodded her head and pulled a chair to the couch so she could be eye level with Luna.

"What kind of pain?" Hermione asked her as she opened Luna's eyes wider with her thumb and finger.

"Dull aches mostly."

"It seems to have settled in your head, and upper chest," said Hermione as she examined Luna's eyes with her wand tip now lit. "Now to just figure out what kind of curse or hex this is, that will be the tricky part."

"We brought the scarab," Draco said removing the small golden bug from his pants pocket.

Hermione looked at the shiny gold object lying in Draco's hand. He could tell she was afraid to touch it.

"Go on," he said holding it out to her, "you can touch it."

"I prefer not to," she said turning to remove a cloth from her desk then taking the scarab from Draco's palm.

"I don't think the scarab is what held the curse or the hex," said Draco.

"Then what do you think it was?" Hermione asked him, now studying the illuminating trinket.

Draco looked at Luna, then back to Hermione.

"It's hard to explain. The beetle was a key, and what it unlocked held the curse, and the beetle released it, on intruders." He placed his hand on Luna's knee squeezing it.

Draco wasn't comfortable indulging all this information to Granger. He just didn't like her knowing his business, or giving Luna that continual disapproving look. He thought that was what bothered him most, the look of pity that she had gotten her self involved with him, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione looked at him then to Luna.

"I will take it to Hogwarts, let the professors have a look at it, see what they can make of it."

"I would appreciate it if you kept Luna's name out of it," Draco spoke up.

Hermione looked at him confused and so did Luna, but Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I want you to contact me immediately if you have another spell, here take this." She handed Luna a phial of black liquid. "A Professor Snape special, it helps with pain, very little is all you will need though one drop at the onset. Also take this." She took a lapel pin from her coat. "You can get me where ever I am at anytime."

"Thank you, Hermione." Luna hugged her.

"Yes thank you Granger." Draco stuck out his hand.

"I will check on you in a few days and give you a report on what they turn up on your beetle."

They both thanked her again before leaving. Once in the hallway, Luna turned to Draco and smiled.

"Would you come with me to Ottery St.Catchpole?"

He nodded and kissed her on the forehead.

"As you wish," he answered softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – Un - Confessed Confessions

Luna gave a slight shiver as they appeared at the front of her home. The place looked obscenely desolate. It had been a while since she had returned there, it was too much for her the last time she attempted it, alone. Looping her arm through Draco's she took a step toward the towering building. The cool wind picked up, blowing their cloaks behind them, the leaves on the ground whirled around.

When they reached the front door, she had almost decided not to go in and just walk around out side. She looked at Draco, took a deep breath, then reached for the old door knob, but quickly withdrew her hand.

"We don't have to go in if you don't want to," he said taking her hand in his.

"I know, but I want to." She could feel her cold fingers against his warm hand. She was beginning to think she should have worn gloves. Again she reached out her hand and this time turned the knob on the door, pushing it open.

The door gave a loud creek on the hinges as Luna stepped through it followed by Draco. Looking around she felt ashamed that she had waited so long to come back and let the place get so covered in dust and full of cobwebs. Except for the addition of a layer of dust, things still looked as her father left them.

They were both silent for a long time, as she looked around the room picking up odds and ends dusting them off, studying each one intently. Finally Luna turned around and pulled her wand out of her cloak.

"Scourgify!" She flicked her wand and the dust and cobwebs vanished, leaving everything now visible. She picked up a picture of her and her parents; she couldn't have been older than three or four. They were on holiday in The Black Forest, hunting for the tower of Rapunzel. She had always loved their adventures.

"I do miss them so," she said holding the picture, her hand slightly shaking. Setting the picture to its previous resting place she turned around and gave a long, sad look about the room. Books still stacked on top of one another lining the circular walls of the room, and up the stairs. Shelves of trinkets and trinket boxes, she had even forgotten what they held. They had collected so much over the years and especially since her mother had passed.

_Her dad seemed to want to fill his time with more searches and research. Luna had never really knew much about her mother except for the fact that she was an experimental type witch, she loved playing around with new spells and potions, always trying to make it better, more practical. She would dream about her a lot when she first passed and then the dreams became more scant, less intent as she got older. Her father was never very forthcoming about her mother, it always seemed to depress him so when he would talk about her, and so she finally quit asking. _

_And until very recently she had not dreamed of her mother in years, but since the night the man grabbed the scarab around her neck, and said his dying words, her dreams of her mother returned. Nothing vivid at first, just a glimpse of her here and there, but as timed passed, she would see her more defined and prominent. She hardly spoke to her in the dreams, she always made sure she followed her, or seen her doing something that to her mother seemed very important. _

_She didn't relate it to the scarab at first, it wasn't until she was in her mother's old work shop nearly a year after she came across the scarab, that she related the connection, or what she thought was a connection. Her mother kept a journal of all her work, spells, potions, charms and even recipes to their favorite dishes. Luna had been reading through them when she came a across a piece of parchment that had been folded and tucked away in the seam of the book so it was sure not to get lost. Curious she opened the parchment to find it blank nothing on it. It was just an old piece of paper she thought at the time. Not thinking anything else about it she flipped through the book and found what she was looking for, instructions for making her special rhubarb crumble. Jotting the ingredients needed on the blank piece of parchment she found in the book she stuffed it in her pocket and replaced the book on the shelf. _

_She was back at home, her tatty shack as Draco referred to it. She was supposed to be cooking dinner for Dean, their relationship was very rocky, and he had accused her of seeing someone else. Which wasn't entirely un-true, she had seen Draco on numerous occasions since she had returned from Egypt, business that always seemed to turn into profligate pleasure. She was a ball of nerves all the time; it was so unlike her to do this, it was just out of her character to be this way. She found herself making excuse after excuse to see Draco. This did not go unnoticed._

_As she was preparing the rhubarb pie she was holding the parchment over the hot pot that was boiling on the stove. She noticed something on the parchment that she was certain had not been there before; it was a drawing of a beetle in the upper right hand corner of the paper. She flipped it over studying it, she was sure it had not been there before. It was so strange, she thought maybe she was going crazy; she made a mental note to ask her father about it the next time she saw him. _

_She looked at the clock and realized that Dean would be arriving any moment, she took a deep breath and sighed, she didn't understand at the time, but she was not excited about his visit. Though it had been nearly a fortnight since she had seen him and her mind was somewhere else, somewhere it shouldn't have been for a woman who was supposedly involved. _

_Right on time as she expected, Dean was very predictable that way, the knocker on her door gave a soft rattle. She opened the door, to see a very pretentious looking Draco. She felt her stomach jump into her throat, as she looked at the clock on the wall, how could he have known. He didn't wait on her to ask him in; he stepped over the threshold, and closed the door behind him. Before she could protest his presence he covered her mouth with his, muffling out any words she had prepared for him. _

_Pulling back furiously, she wiped him from her mouth. "You can't be hear, we can't do this anymore." He kissed her again, harder than before. She managed to rip herself away, again. _

_"Why?" he objected. "Because of Thomas?" he had as much aversion when he said Dean's name as he did when he said Harry's. _

_"Yes," she answered softly. "He doesn't deserve this Draco."_

_"So tell him," his tone was more somber._

_The door knocker rattled, and Draco gave Luna another kiss, very gentle. _

_"Please go," she whispered into his mouth._

_"As you wish," he whispered back, moved to the back of her apartment through the kitchen and out the back door. _

_"Luna?" Dean called and rattled the knocker again._

_Luna opened the door, with a very confused mind and heavy heart. She had intent on telling Dean that her feelings for him had changed; but her guilt clouded her and she didn't. Later, in the wee morning hours, Dean was asleep in her bed, snoring softly, the outline of his body visible beneath the coverlet. The rain had begun to fall outside and the little apartment was getting chilly. She quietly got out of bead slipping on her house slippers and robe, the silken fabric cool against her bare breast and lit a fire in the small fire place in the corner of the bedroom. She sat by the fire staring into the flames for what seemed like forever, when the heat caused the piece of parchment to fly off the mantle to the floor in front of the hearth. She picked it up and held it near the flames, trying to study the beetle that was still there, as the paper got hot from the fire Luna noticed more writing appeared on it. It was in what looked like a code, very cryptic and unreadable. _

_Her mind was already cluttered, and this didn't help. Why would her mother have a piece of parchment with a hidden message? Or was it her father's? _

_A rustle from the bed caught her attention; she folded the parchment and placed it on the mantle under the scarab._

_"Luna is anything the matter?" Dean asked pushing himself up, the cover falling revealing his very toned, chocolate chest. _

_"It was chilly," she said standing, walking back to the bed._

_Dean moved the covers back, and patted the mattress, for her to lie back down with him. _

_"Come back to bed, I'll keep you warm," he said as she crawled back in bed beside him, feeling his naked warmth._

_As her head lay back on the pillow he was looming over her, placing kisses on her lips, she hoped them responsive. She could feel his leg move between hers pushing them apart, his hardened sex against her thigh. _

_Curse the gods she felt so damned guilty- as she should. Never in her days had she thought she would be thinking of Draco Malfoy, while making love to Dean. She should be made to wear the red letter on her chest for her treachery to the innocent man who was now, gliding in and out of her, and her body simply going through the motions. She hoped he didn't notice that her mind was a million miles away, his movement becoming faster. His lips covered hers as they always did when he was near orgasm. She could almost count it down; from the time his lips covered hers, until the time he released. Why was she scrutinizing this for Merlin's sake! Since when had it become so noticeable to her? _

_Three, two, one, and his body went rigid, he gave one last thrust and moved off of her. He kissed her, and smiled assuming she had reached her peak when he did. Laying his arm over her she absently rubbed the tone muscle with her fingertips, thinking. Thinking, about Draco, that was it, she had to confess to Dean. She had to._

Luna snapped her mind from the past at the sound of Draco's voice.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked moving up behind her, placing his hand on her cloaked shoulder.

She realized she must have appeared to be out of it as she stared into space, thinking about the past.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," she answered placing her hand on top of his. "I was just remembering."

Draco smiled as she turned around and looked up into his face. His eyes were filled with concern, as they studied hers. She could tell he wasn't sure if he believed she was truly feeling well.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

Luna nodded her head. "Yes, I promise."

"I don't mean to curtail your visit here my dear, but I am hungry." Draco smiled weakly.

"That's fine," she said a bit relieved. She was beginning to feel very overwhelmed. "Draco," she said feeling the rest of her sentence halt in her throat.

"What is it," he questioned.

She took a deep sigh. "I still need to talk to Dean."

"Excuse me?" His look very perplexed.

"I never told him about us, he deserves that much."

"You do know he has moved on, he is with Lavender Brown," Draco explained.

"Good that makes me happy." She smiled, it did make her happy, and she didn't know what it would accomplish for her to tell him now, other than she felt he needed to know.

"What if he doesn't want to see you?" Draco asked her.

"Well all I can do is contact him and see."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure, Draco. I just feel that he deserves to know the truth. If he wants to hear it, if he doesn't then we will continue to go our separate ways."

Funny how she had not anticipated coming back to her old home would make her want to see Dean Thomas. She still felt guilty about the way she had things turned out. She should have confessed about her and Draco, but she didn't want to take the repercussions at the time, not the ones of her not feeling anything for Dean but the ones for the man she had chosen to be with. Neither of them was ready at the time for the publicity or attraction that their relationship would have drawn once it became public.

He was always drawing attention, as much as Harry. She was sure that Rita Skeeter would jump all over the opportunity once it became common knowledge. Dean was a Quidditch start, Harry was a good friend, Draco, and well he was a Malfoy, not to mention the incidents surrounding him at school. The heiress to the Quibbler, her father's mysterious death and now the lover of the son of Lucius Malfoy; she could see where Rita would have loads to lie about.

"If you're sure that's what you want."

"It is."

"But you should brace yourself, the more we are seen in public, the more rumors will start to fly."

"I know," she said with a smile. "But it is about time we stopped hiding."

* * *

**AN**: I know I should have been putting the "flash backs" in italics but I didn't sorry. From now on when one of them thinks back, it will be in italics. I will also put a visible break if the POV changes.

I know the maybe the flash back of Dean isn't totally about the relation of the scarab, but I needed to put this part in and this is where it came in...

R&R

Celestial


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Parental Advice

Several days had passed since Draco accompanied Luna to St. Mungo's and the visit to her old home. She had sent an owl to Dean Thomas and had not yet gotten a reply. He told her not to be surprised if he didn't want to meet with her. Dennis Creevey had dropped in to see what she wanted to do at The Quibbler; he was not only her top photographer but her assistant editor. Pansy had annoyed him with several visits, insisting that he needed to sign some papers, knowing damn well she just wanted to be nosey.

"A man claiming to have several interesting items of antiquity sent this." Pansy laid down a piece of parchment in front of him.

Draco wasn't in the mood, he skimmed over the paper, pushing it to the side as she handed him another, this one un-opened.

"This is from your parents."

Hesitating opening it, he broke the seal and began to read it.

_Dearest Draco,_

_Your father and I are coming for a visit. _

_We will be arriving this Saturday and plant to stay a fortnight. _

_Your Father has some business to attend to. We miss you so, until then take care._

_With much love, _

_Mother _

Draco looked at the date on the letter again.

"Damn!" he said wadding the letter in his hand.

"Bad news?" Pansy asked surreptitiously.

"My parents will be arriving today." He stood from his desk. "Lovely isn't it."

"Now, now Draco," said a silky voice from the door of the drawing room. "One might think you are not happy to see us."

Draco looked up to see his father standing in the door.

"Hello father," Draco stated dryly.

"Draco," his mother said passing his father, entering into the drawing room. "I am so happy to see you."

Stepping out from the behind the desk Draco embraced his mother. "You don't write like you promised you would." She pulled back inspecting him as she always did. His mother was quite beautiful, but her eyes always looked sad.

"Pansy!" Draco's mother turned to the dark haired woman. "You are looking well." She hugged Pansy tightly. "How is your mother, I haven't spoken to her in ages."

"She is fine Mrs. Malfoy." Pansy pulled away from his mother. "I will see you tomorrow, Draco." Pansy turned and looked at him a capricious smile on her face.

"Don't leave on our account," Lucius said bowing curtly to Pansy. "We didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"You weren't," Draco responded quickly. "She was just leaving anyway."

Lucius looked at his son, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, I have business to attend to elsewhere this evening." Pansy gathered her things and headed to the door. "See you later Draco, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

"Good-bye dear." Narcissa smiled and waved.

Draco said nothing as he watched Pansy leave.

"Such a pleasant girl, and she has grown into a nice looking young woman," Lucius turned looking at Draco. "Don't you think?"

_No she was a nosy bint_, he thought to himself. Before Draco could answer his mother interceded.

"I am tired, I would like to rest before dinner." She kissed her son on the cheek and then left the room, leaving Draco with his father.

"Draco, how is the antiquities business." His father moved across the room removing his gloves and cloak.

"Fine," he answered, rigid.

"Finding plenty to keep you busy then?" Lucius laid his cloak and gloves across the back of a chair.

"As busy as I want to be." Draco moved to the bar and poured two crystal tumblers full of amber liquid, handing one to his father.

"Good, good." Lucius took the drink. "Too much time on your hands can lead to trouble."

Draco looked at his father, his eyebrow cocked in that displeasing look. He knew that he was referring to Luna. His father always had his subtle ways of letting him know that he knew his business.

Clearing his throat Draco took a drink and ignored his father's comment.

"You know associating with the likes of Xeno's daughter is -."

"- is my business," Draco retorted.

"It is indeed, but don't you think Draco," his father continued, "that you can do better."

Draco snorted. "She meets your pure blood requirement." Draco moved back to the seat behind the desk, his jaw clenching. "Now if you will excuse me."

His father didn't say anything else before taking his cloak and gloves leaving the room. Draco closed his eyes, dreading the rest of his parents visit. It was going to be a wretched one indeed. He tried going through the rest of his papers, but his father's comment on the front of his thoughts interrupted his concentration. He looked up at the clock on the wall, five o'clock. He sat back in his chair, laying his head back staring at the ceiling, his hands on his knees. He hadn't felt this miserable in a long time, he didn't mind his mother's company but he was sure that he could do quite sometime without his father's. He let out a long heavy sigh.

"Rough day?" a dreamy voice tiptoed from the doorway.

He snapped his head up to see Luna entering into his office.

"You could say that." He ran his hands through his hair.

"Pansy came by." She closed the door behind her.

"Did she now," he said rolling his eyes. "I suppose she gave you the riveting news."

She nodded her head.

"I am afraid I have a little more news for you." She walked around the desk perching herself on the edge.

"What's that," he asked standing in front of her, nudging her legs apart with his placing his hands on her hips.

"I heard from Dean today," she answered.

Draco leaned in kissing her lightly on the lips. "You did." His hands moved down to the hem of her skirt, his palms touching the flesh on her thighs, his lips dipping back in for another brush against hers.

"He says he would like to meet me," she said, his hands pushed under her skirt on the inside of her thigh. "Tomorrow, in Diagon Alley, at the park." He heard her breath catch in her throat.

He could feel her heat so close to his fingers; his mouth now on her neck, tasting her soft flesh.

"Are you listening to me?" she asked him her hands moving up his back.

"Yes, intently," he breathed into her ear.

"Aren't your parents here?" she asked him, his thumb now toying with the hem of her knickers.

"Yes," he answered, as his fingers slipped inside her knickers, sliding against the warm flesh there.

Her body tensed as he touched her, sending her head to the side exposing her neck more to him. He felt her hands move from his back and around to the hitch of his trousers.

"Do you think we should be doing this?" Her hand slipped inside, giving his erection a gentle squeeze.

"This is my house," he growled at her touch, sending his fingers inside her core.

Arching her body up towards his Draco pressed his fingers deeper, he felt his trousers being pushed down, releasing his throbbing organ. Pulling his fingers from her wet flesh he backed up sitting on an armless chair near his desk, pulling her with him. She stood there enticing him, pushing her knickers down over her round hips and slipping them off. She bit her bottom lip as she settled over his erection, pushing it deep inside.

Draco forced a held breath of air through his nose as he grabbed her hips forcing his cock deeper still. Her hands went to the back of the chair for support as she began to move up and down in a slow deliberate rhythm. She rocked her hips as she descended on him, sending pleasure through his whole body.

As she picked up the motion, he felt her sheath of skin tighten around him, her hips now at a brutal grind, bringing forth his own wave of pleasure.

She continued a slow rock, leaning in kissing him tauntingly.

"I should be going," she said against his mouth.

"Nonsense." He moved his hands pulling the flap of her shirt over revealing her bare breast, covering the protruding nipple with his mouth.

"But your parents Draco."

"What about them?" She removed herself from his lap much to his disappointment.

"I don't want to put you in an awkward position," she replied as she bent to pick up her knickers.

He laughed; he couldn't be in a much more awkward position right now. He could see the unease on her face as she pulled the silk barrier back in place. Seeing her sincere concern for the situation, he stood and pulled his trousers back to their full height.

"I made a decision today," he said moving towards her. "What my parents think about us, or I should say my father, is not important to me."

Luna looked at him.

"I mean my father is the one with the problem, besides," he paused, taking her around the waist, "my mother has known for quite sometime.

"If you can face your demons, then so can I," he concluded.

She leaned in and kissed him, a tender lingering kiss.

"We are shattering our glass world." She stared into his eyes.

"I know, and I am prepared to be cut." He tried to sound reassuring. But the truth was they both knew the road that lay before them was surrounded on all sides by disapproval.

"So would you like to accompany me tomorrow?" Luna asked him.

"You mean to see Thomas?"

"Yes to see Dean."

Truth be told, he would love to see the look on his face when she told him.

"If you want, I will." He couldn't sound too fervent, she might think him pompous.

"I think I would like that." She hugged him tightly laying her cheek on his chest.

Neither of them moved until they were distracted by the door to the study creaking open. Draco's mother, peeped her head in, the look on her face apprehensive when she saw Luna.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize that you had company." She began to back out of the door.

"Mother," Draco said, letting go of Luna and going to his mother at the door. "I want you to meet someone."

Narcissa Malfoy smiled a little more relaxed as he took her hand leading her into the room.

"I want you to meet Luna Lovegood."

"It is so nice to finally meet you," she said taking Luna's hand in hers. "Draco has told me about you."

Though Draco and Luna were at school together, his mother had never met anyone out of his house. She knew her father and mother, but had never met their daughter.

"The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Malfoy."

"You do look like your mother." Narcissa was still holding to her hand. "Enough of that though. Are you going to join us for dinner?"

Draco looked at her, she was hesitant to answer.

"Yes, she is." He answered for her.

She shot a nervous look at Draco.

"Wonderful," Draco's mother said she clasped her hands to her chest, smiling at the two of them. "I will see you at dinner then." Narcissa turned and left the room.

"You will want to change," Draco said looking at Luna's clothes.

"Why?" she asked, offend. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Nothing," he said. "I just don't like the thought of my father gawking at your legs all evening."

"If I can handle you I can handle your father."

"Perhaps, but I wouldn't want to give him the satisfaction." He ran a finger across the top of her cleavage.

"Okay then, I will change," she said removing his hand from her collar bone. "But you should be ware that sometimes the less you see the more you want." She leaned in and kissed him teasingly. "I will see you at dinner." She turned and left him standing alone.

"I look forward to it." He smiled watching her leave.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Sorry it took so long for an update...I have been naughty and started another FF in a different category. I know bad excuse but that is it. 

Hope you enjoy! R&R

* * *

Chapter 08 

Disapperating from Malfoy Manor, Luna found herself in front of the Weasley's joke shop in Hogsmeade. She was hoping to find Pansy there, she needed fashion help, and Pansy was the only one she could think of that would be willing to help her in her current situation. The sun was setting behind the mountains casting a golden glow on the village.

Pushing the door open she heard the bells chime loudly and a voice from the back of the store call out.

"Be with you in a minute."

"George?" Luna said, not recognizing the voice. "Is that you?"

From a door behind the counter walked a long haired red headed man. Luna instantly recognized him as the Weasley's second eldest son, Charlie. His hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck, but it was still long enough to drape over one shoulder. She noticed some scars and burns on his forearms and hands, but he still looked as handsome as she remembered.

"Luna?" Charlie asked wide eyed. He came from behind the counter and took her into a tight hug. "Merlin's beard, I haven't seen you in a Dragon's age."

Hugging him back she choked out, "How are you Charlie?"

"Great, great," he said pulling back keeping his hands firmly on her shoulders. "So what brings you here so late in the day?"

"I was hoping to find Pansy actually."

Letting go of her shoulders Charlie leaned against the counter folding his arms and crossing his legs. "Pansy?" he asked with an odd expression. "She and George left about an hour ago."

"Damn," she said flatly.

"Maybe I can help you." He smiled

"Unless you know about women's fashions then I doubt it." She laughed and rolled her eyes. "I am having dinner with Dr-," she paused, "with an old friend and well," she paused again, "oh, why am I bothering you with this?"

"So having dinner at the Malfoy's huh?"

"Oh you-,"

"Know? Yeah, Hermione has been going on about it for days now," he added, as he shifted pushing himself on the counter. "All I have heard about actually since I came in."

Luna closed her eyes and looked down at her feet for a moment.

"I knew they weren't too pleased." She sighed.

"It was a shock to them I suppose." Charlie shrugged his shoulders.

"It was a shock to me too." Her eyes averted making contact with his. "Well I won't keep you."

"Nonsense."

Smiling slightly Luna turned to leave, she felt her lungs tighten, and her limbs began to feel numb. Her vision was getting blurry and her head started to hurt. She felt herself fall forward a little stumbling into a table.

"Luna, are you okay?" Charlie asked. She felt his arm around her, supporting her.

She tried to answer him, but the words were trapped in her throat. Suddenly she felt her whole body go limp, and the entire room started spinning, Charlie's voice was fading, and she slipped into total blackness.

* * *

"Luna?" Charlie asked, she looked as if she were about to pass out. She didn't respond as he put his arm around her waist. Paler than a corpse, Charlie was now supporting her entire body, with one arm around her and one of her arms around his shoulder.

"Luna?" he called her name again, and again he got no response.

Her body went limp, and he nearly dropped her, her head lolled forward causing her hair to cover her face.

"Think Charlie," he said out loud to himself looking down at Luna now in his arms. "Take her to the Burrow." He said. "No to Malfoy Manor."

He sounded like a crazy person, talking to himself.

"No to the Burrow." He decided and then disapperated with Luna to The Burrow.

Charlie kicked the front door open, and brought Luna in laying her on the tatty old sofa ignoring the gasps and protest of his mother in the kitchen.

"Charlie, what the blazes!" Molly Weasley bustled behind him as he placed Luna gently down.

"She was at the joke shop and then she passed out," Charlie said, his mother looking over his shoulder. "I didn't know where else to take her."

"The hospital didn't enter into your mind?" his mother asked moving him to the side, pushing Luna's hair back from her face. "Is she breathing?" Molly placed her finger under Luna's nose. "Barely, very shallow, do her lips look blue?

"Pick her up Charlie," Molly instructed. "She needs to see a doctor."

Charlie picked her up, and they all three disapperated to St. Mungo's hospital.

The hospital waiting room was crowded, full of witches and wizards from spots to green faces. Molly went straight to the Welcome Witch and began banging the bell.

"Sign in and have a seat ma'am," said the staunchly woman behind the desk.

"We need to see Dr. Granger straight away," Molly insisted.

"Dr. Granger is a very busy witch ma'am; you must wait your turn like everyone else."

"We don't have time for this," Charlie said blowing past the desk and through the double doors.

"Sir, come back!" the witch screeched.

"Inform Dr. Granger that Mrs. Weasley is on her way up." Molly huffed and took off after Charlie.

Charlie took the stairs two at a time until her reached Hermione's floor. As he rounded the corner Hermione was already rushing down the hall.

"Sorry to barge in on you Hermione," Charlie said as they met halfway.

"What happened?" she asked him as she illuminated the end of her wand and lifted Luna's eyelids one at a time.

"She just passed out cold like this at the joke shop, we were having a conversation, and the next thing you know she nearly fell to the floor."

Hermione turned and called to a nurse that was walking down the hall,

"Libby, get a room ready for me right away."

"Yes Dr. Granger." The witch walked quickly in the opposite direction.

"Is she going to be alright?" Charlie asked looking down at the pale face.

"I don't know," Hermione said studying the limp body. "Follow me."

Charlie and Mrs. Weasley followed Hermione down the hall at a brisk pace, and entered in to a private room that the nurse had prepared for Luna.

"Put her on the bed." Hermione pointed to the corner of the room. "Charlie, can you get word to Draco and let him know where she is? And those dragon scales I asked you to bring can you get them here as soon as possible?"

Charlie looked at Hermione with more questions but nodded his head in compliance and squeezed Luna's hand then left the room.

Once outside the hospital he decided the best way to get word to Draco was to there directly. So he disapperated and appeared at the Malfoy house. Slowly he approached the front door, the white peacocks flitting about the hedges. He banged the large door knocker in the shape of a dragon's head. The door creaked open to a house elf on the other side. Charlie heard Draco's voice echoing down the foyer.

"Who is it Winky?" he said appearing from the hallway.

"Malfoy!" Charlie said.

"Charlie Weasley?" Draco narrowed his eyes, as he headed into the foyer. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked with an airy tone.

"Luna is at St. Mungo's."

The man's face drained and his eyes widened, as he slowly nodded his head in understanding.

"I took her there minutes ago, she passed out at the joke shop, but she hadn't come to when I left."

"Is Granger with her?" Draco asked grabbing his cloak from the stand.

"Yes, she asked me to get you."

"Thank you," Draco stuck out his hand.

Charlie grasped it firmly.

"Tell Hermione I will be back as soon as I can."

With out further conversation both men disappeared from the Malfoy Manor.

* * *

_Luna could feel her self running in slow motion, the light around her was a bright golden. She could see her breath in the cold air, her eyes stung and her hair whipped around her face as she turned to look back. In the distance behind her she could see a burning tower; in front of her she saw another one. The ground was covered in bright red pools of blood that looked like rose petals at her feet. A voice was whispering around her but she couldn't make out what it was saying. As she ran she snow began to fall and cover the ground, she stopped and looked around, images running together. Her chest was heaving, her lungs burned from the cold, she could feel herself begin to shiver. The voice was getting louder; she covered her ears, and felt sticky warmth on her face. Bringing her hands in front of her, they were covered in blood. She tried to wipe them on her clothes, and noticed that her ragged frock was soaking in blood. Her own scream replaced the eerie whisper. _

_Suddenly Luna felt a sharp pain in her chest, she found it hard to breath, and she tasted blood in her mouth. She fell backwards hitting the snow covered ground with a soft thud. A cough escaped her and she felt the blood pooling at the back of her throat, the stinging in her chest became more prominent with each cough. Barely lifting her head she could see a glint of metal protruding from her breast. _

_The voice was now upon her, she turned her head to see a pair of black boots walking towards her, the snow crunching under his feet. _

"_You still look pretty," whispered the voice of a man._

_Looking up in the direction of the voice, she couldn't make out who it was in the brightness of the golden sun behind them. With great pain she cried out pulling the dagger from her chest, the bright light filled her eyes as her hand fall limp with the dagger in it._

Luna opened her eyes to the bright sunlight creeping in the window. She felt heavy as she turned her head to see Draco sitting beside her on one side, Charlie Weasley on the other and Hermione at the foot of her bed with a clipboard in her hand.

"Good morning," Hermione said in a low voice. "How do you feel?"

"Like I have been hit in the head." Luna coughed and winced with pain. She tried to push herself up and felt the immediate dizziness.

"I think it best if you just lie back for a bit." Hermione moved around to the side of her bed.

To the left of her Draco woke up, and moved stood, moving to her bedside.

"Hey, how do you feel?" he asked her as Hermione was looking in her eyes again.

"Like hell."

"You have been unconscious for three days," Hermione stated putting out the light on the end of her wand. "You were having tremors in your sleep, were you dreaming?"

"I think," she answered.

"Can you remember any of it?" Hermione asked.

Luna shook her head. Draco took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"If you do let me know," Hermione said softly. "I am keeping you here for a few days, until you heal."

"Heal from what? Did I hit my head?" Luna asked looking at Hermione with a puzzled look.

"No not exactly, you were spitting up blood and lot of it, and I need to figure out why." Hermione had the most perplexed look on her face.

Luna felt her body go cold, and she placed her hand absently in the middle of her breast.


	9. Chapter 9

**Discalimer**: I do not own the HP characters, they belong to the great JK Rowling.

Warning: Major **M** at the end of this chapter.

Enjoy please R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Bouquet of Lilies**

_Luna:_

Luna sat alone in her hospital room, staring out of the window at the gray sky for two days now. A few days stay had turned into eight to be exact. Hermione wasn't allowing her to go home just yet, said that she still needed to be observed. Her visitors were also limited, two at a time for only thirty minutes every four hours, no overnight visitors. Draco was there every four hours, even through the night. He had even given up a couple of minutes here and there for Ginny and Harry to visit with her. Hermione had been there taking notes several times when she would wake up, asking her the same questions, 'How are you feeling?' and 'Were you dreaming, do you remember any of it?' As always Luna felt the same like she had been on a three day drunk, or had been hit in the head, and she did not remember her dreams.

Looking at the clock on the wall, it was time for her afternoon visitation. She adjusted her self in the bed when she heard her door open. To her surprise the visitor was not Draco.

"Hey there," said Dean Thomas, a large bouquet of lilies in his hand. "How are you feeling?"

Luna sat straight up in the bed; she felt her blood leave her face and her stomach twist in knots. His hair was cut close to his head; he was sporting a thin goatee and a new earring. Dean looked at her with concern in his eyes; he studied her for what felt like forever before she could muster a voice to answer him.

"Better, thank you," she answered as she moved her legs to the side of the bed. "How are you?"

"Okay, keeping busy with quidditch and all that," he said handing the flowers to her. "I got these for you; I know how much you like lilies."

"They're beautiful." She took them from him and breathed in the heady scent of the flowers. "Can you put them in the vase; just throw the old ones out."

She watched Dean as he removed the flowers that Harry had brought her. He turned back to her, and smiled. Luna stood and smiled back at him.

"You haven't changed," he said studying her before embracing her.

Luna felt his arms tight around her, pulling her to him, instinctively she hugged him back.

"Dean, there is something I need to tell you," she said pulling back from him. Taking him by the hand she closed her eyes and moved over to the table underneath the window. She knew this wasn't exactly how she wanted it to go down, but in the back of her mind she knew there would be no easy way around or through this part of it.

"This is more like an apartment than a hospital room," he said as he pulled Luna's chair out for her to sit.

Luna smiled uncomfortably; Draco had insisted that she have the best room, not to mention he used a bit of magic to give it the comforts of home, mostly his home. Tea was always ready on the table, current news lying beside it. A small sofa and a large arm chair with an ottoman were placed vicariously in a corner. Hermione insisted that he tone down the ambiance of a fireplace and use less décor.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked as she poured her self a cup.

"Please."

Luna handed Dean the cup of hot tea and then took a sip of her own.

"Dean, there is something I need to tell you," she started. "I don't ask that you understand it, and you may never want to speak to me again after I tell you."

"Luna-," Dean said but Luna cut him off.

"Please I need to do this; I should have done it a long time ago."

"If it's about Malfoy, I already know," he said placing his cup on the saucer in front of him. "I've known for a long time."

Luna was sure that her expression was one of shock. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes as she looked at Dean. If he had known then why didn't he tell her before now?

"Dean," she said through tears. "I meant to tell you, I went over it in my head, time and time again, but I just couldn't," she stopped as she felt the tears from her eyes stream down her cheeks. "I should have told you, you didn't deserve this."

Dean held up his hand to her. "Listen, Luna," he began, "I won't tell you I wasn't furious, I was. I was hurt, felt betrayed, every emotion under the sun, I felt it. I wanted to cut his head off and put it on a stake in my living room."

Luna felt her eyes grow wide with his vivid words.

"I was hell bent on rescuing you from him, but then one day I followed you, and when I saw you both together, you were happy, happier than I had ever seen you," he stopped and looked at her, she could see the grief in his eyes. "Happier than you had ever been with me and that was something I could not take that away from you, not in a million years." He reached across the small table and took her hand gently in his.

"Dean you have to believe me, I never, never meant to hurt you," said Luna as she laid her other hand on top of his, the hot tears burning her cheeks.

"I know you didn't Luna, you can't help who you fall in love with," he said in a surreal voice. "I won't lie to you; I wish a thousand times over that it was me."

If he could have said anything to make her feel like she should be hanging from the gallows: that was it. She would have felt much better if he had yelled at her that would have been easier to hear. No he had to sit there and tell her that he still loved her, loved her as much as he ever did, and truly saw her happiness.

"Can I ask you something?" he said getting up from his chair moving in front of her and kneeling down.

She nodded her head. He could ask but she wouldn't grantee that she could answer.

"Why him, why Malfoy?"

And that was the one question she wished he hadn't asked. There were a hundred reasons and whys that she had made mental notes of in her head and none of them she really thought that Dean would want to hear, not honestly. The way he made her feel on the inside when she saw him, every time it gave her first crush jitters. The way he was so full of himself that it made her want to slap that smug look off his face. His sarcastic demeanor that always promised a retort for everything she said. His I want what I want and I will have it attitude; his silent command of respect when he enters a room. The way he looked at her, touched her, kissed her, talked to her. She couldn't tell him, she shouldn't tell him, not that. She simply looked at him, begging him with her eyes, pleading with him not to force an answer. She studied his eyes longer and deeper than she ever had before, she could clearly see a desperate want for her answer. Slowly she began to shake her head; she could not and would not answer this.

"Dean, we are two hearts living in two separate worlds, Dean" she finally answered him.

"You're not going to tell me are you," he said dryly still clutching her hands in his.

"No," was all she could say.

Dean then silently moved in and kissed her gently on the lips, before standing.

"I should be going," he said turning around. "It was great to see you again."

Luna couldn't find any words to say. She simply remained seated and watched as Dean headed for the door. He reached for the handle and turned to look at her.

"If you ever need me-," he broke off, then turned the handle and left the room.

Luna felt her eyes overflow as soon as the door closed behind him. That was as horrible as she imagined it would be she felt as if she had just committed murder. Draco was right; he had told her that seeing Dean might not be what she thought it would. Luna turned and looked out the window, shortly she saw Dean walking slowly down the sidewalk, and the morning drizzle had turned to a steady rain, just as the water flowing from her eyes.

She heard the door open behind her; she didn't turn to see who it was. She just watched Dean until he walked and turned the corner. She heard the familiar footsteps, confident and bold walking to her. The heel toe cadence of the leather shoes echoed in the room, ringing loudly in her ears, stopping short just a step behind her. Turing she was met with a tight embrace, a strong hand at the back of her head, clutching her hair as she stood there with her arms down beside her. She felt the tears soaking through the silken shirt beneath her cheeks. She could feel the warm breath on top of her head, the continuous stroking of her hair. He didn't say anything- which she was glad of, Draco just held her, letting her cry until she was content.

After several minutes of her crying, Luna began to snub, she pulled back from the man that was holding her tight and took a tissue from the box on the table.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked her quietly.

Luna nodded her head; he couldn't possibly know how ready she was to leave.

"Granger," he said then paused, "I mean, Dr. Granger, said you could go home, as long as I promised to never leave your side, and take journals of notes on you while you are sleeping, and give you your medicine, because she knows you won't take it, and a whole lot of other fussy, knit picky rules, she has written a book on them, literally." He smiled that cock-eyed smile.

"That sounds like Hermione." Luna smiled weakly at him.

Obviously he had known that Dean had been by to see her earlier, she could tell he wanted to ask, but refrained.

"Well are you ready then?" he asked looking at her intently, holding out her cloak.

"Very much," Luna said with the thought of a long hot bath in the back of her mind.

"You can go as long as you promise to follow all my guidelines," Hermione said from the doorway, pencil scratching on a chart, glasses slipped to the end of her nose. "Here Draco, sign this." She handed him the clipboard and quill. "I mean I want you to take care of yourself Luna. Take the medicine and follow the guidelines."

"I will Hermione, I promise."

"I will check on you day after tomorrow." She took the clipboard and quill back from Draco, then handed him three phials of black liquid. "Two doses a day. That will last you at least six days. I mean it don't skip it."

"Yes, Dr. Granger," Luna said with a smile.

"I'm not kidding you two this is serious, and I mean I want those notes on any unusual sleep patterns, and Luna if you remember anything in your dreams, please write it down. Any slight dizziness, headaches, anything."

Luna just smiled through all of Hermione's instructions, she knew her friend meant well and only had her best interest in mind.

"I will see you in two days," she said again, then left the room.

Draco removed his wand and gave it a flick and all the furniture and extra furnishings in the room disappeared, and it returned to its normal drab looking hospital room.

"Now let's get you home, I have your favorite soup waiting," he said, adjusting the collar on her cloak.

Draco and Luna waked out of her hospital room and to the first floor. She stepped through the front of the hospital and onto the street; the cool moist air invaded her lungs. It was nice to breathe the fresh air after being cooped up in the hospital for over a week. Holding tightly to Draco's hand they walked a block or two in the opposite direction Luna had seen Dean go in before ducking into a deserted alley and disapperating.

The rain was everywhere in England, Draco informed her as they re-appeared on the back veranda of Malfoy Manor. He opened the large glass door and they stepped into a warm and cozy glassed in room. The whole of the property could be seen from this room, it was high above gardens and she could see if not for the fog out to the lake at the edge of the forest. She had never really paid that much attention to this spot before now, perhaps that was because most of the time she had spent with Draco was in another country, in hotel rooms, or caves or just out in the open.

"Let's go upstairs and get you into a nice warm soak," Draco said removing her damp cloak. "Then if you are up to it, we will be joining my parents for dinner."

Luna turned and half smiled at him, the soak sounded wonderful, but she wasn't sure about dinner with his parents.

He took her by the hand and they went upstairs to his room, she could smell the floral scent heavy in the air. He lead her into the bathroom, candles were lit and placed almost in every available space there was. The large porcelain tub was filled with steaming water, a set of towels were stacked neatly on the settee.

"Are you joining me?" she said as she unbuttoned her pajama top and let it slip off her shoulders to the floor looking over her shoulder at him.

He didn't answer her with words as he spun her around pulling her bare breasts to him. His shirt was unbuttoned revealing the well toned chest underneath the white silk. The cold metal of his belt buckle pressed into her belly giving her slight gooseflesh. His mouth descended to hers, and he kissed her like a dehydrated man in a desert, who had found an oasis for which to drink.

When he released her mouth to kiss her neck, she mumbled his name somewhere in the back of her throat. Running her hands up and down his back then back up to his shoulders she pushed the white shirt from his form. Her hands carefully and deliberately found the buckle of his belt, undoing it with intention. When her fingers managed to unbutton the dress slacks her hands rested on his slim hips, pulling him closer to her. She could feel his mouth form a smile on her neck. His fingers pushed down the elastic holding her pants in place, she felt the soft fabric fall down her calves and gather at her feet. Stepping out of them instinctively she felt move back up her neck to her mouth. She felt her mouth open to him, meld with him.

Gently moving her back to the settee he coaxed her hips to sit, her bare bottom took in the cool fabric. Kneeling in front of her she felt completely and utterly exposed to him. His hand gathered around her slim ankle as his mouth grazed the flesh of the inside of her calf. As he explored higher his tongue reached the inside of her thigh, as he lifted her leg higher, exposing her sex to the steamy air in the room. A vast wave of heat caused her entire body to blush; she was vulnerable, to his scrutiny. Her breath quickened the candle light reflecting off his white hair.

Her back leaned further into the wall, as he raised her leg higher resting the weight of it on his shoulder. She felt his hot breath inching ever closer to her center, causing gooseflesh again on her sensitized skin, the dream like feeling escalated and shot liquid fire out to her core, and radiating out to her belly and breast. Her nipples tightened and she ached to feel his mouth on them. Her hips lifted in silent invitation, she could feel the moisture gathering, seeping through her nether lips.

Luna let out an involuntary gasp when she felt a pall of warm air being forced onto her center. A slight chuckle came from the man at her feet as she lifted her hips again in another silent invitation for his touch. His answering moan was followed by his tongue licking the outer edges of her swollen nether lips, up and down, teasing, torturing her. Her hands grabbed a fistful of white hair as she did her best to direct him _there_, the spot that begged the most to be touched. She needed him to touch it, lick it, and suck it, until she exploded.

Her want did not go ignored; Draco pressed his mouth into her, sliding his fingers in and out pushing her to the edge of insanity. She felt her hips lift to meet his touch, her back pressing deeper into the wall. The ache, want and need to have him _there_, just _there_, where she was drenched with moisture. Luna felt her lower abdomen begin to squirm and pulse, her breath taught and quick in her chest. Still in her trance like state, she felt her body being invaded, plummeted into. Her hand instinctively went to hold something for support and she heard and saw the crystal vase full of lilies crash to the bathroom floor.

Once she regained her sense she felt the death grip Draco had on her hips as he pushed his cock deep inside her. Once again she found her breath tight and forced from her lungs; her leg bouncing unceremoniously over his shoulder, his movement fast and hard. His breathing became harsher; she could see the sweat at his hairline, the opaque look in his eyes that told her his climax was near. A final hard thrust and he jerked his throbbing erection from her body to finish the job by hand ejaculating over her smooth belly.

Luna felt her opening convulse, squeezing the air as she came a second time, with the sight of him bringing himself orgasm in that manner. Her head hit the wall with a thump, and her chest rose and fell with conviction of forcing air in and out. Draco stood, a little weak –kneed. She could hear him gasping, like a wild creature after the chase.

And she was the prey.

Perhaps he was. It was too hard to think at the moment. tbc...

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in posting; as usual life has happened around me not caring whether I get to write or not. My son injured his hand and had to have surgery done on it. So it has been a little bit quazy! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, Please R&R. 


End file.
